Mi amado rival
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Capítulo 10, sonadow lemon.
1. Un tiempo atrás

AA T

Hola a todos nwn, este es mi primer fanfic que subo, Sonadow yaoi, (los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son todos de Sega inc.) espero que lo disfruten.

-- --

capítulo 1:Un tiempo atrás

Hace unos años, dos grandes guerreros vencieron al prototipo de vida, un ser tan poderoso que CASI nadie lo podía vencer, nadie mas que un ser oscuro y vengativo, un ser que decidió dar todo para hacer justicia por la perdida de una niñ ser estaba acompañado de una criatura inocente que siempre ayudaba a la gente por cualquier problema que ellos hubiesen usado todo su poder no era suficiente, la Tierra se veía ser oscuro "Shadow the Hedgehog" decidió arriesgar su vida para salvar la de miles, como se lo prometió a Maria, su mejor amiga y gran recuerdo durante 50 añ pequeño ser, lo quiso impedir ante causas desconocidas que el no quería revelar, el pequeño "Sonic the Hedgehog" intentó impedir aquel sacrificio pero a Shadow poco le importó sus regaños y suplicas.

Shadow ha podido vencer al biolizard pero a causa de la explosión cayó a la atmósfera, posiblemente se haya incinerado, quizás al caer con todas sus fuerzas haya quedado quedo devastado, no podía hacerse a la idea de lo sucedido, ni con un alma tan bondadosa que el tenia hubiese pensado en aquella acció no era malo, EL ESTABA SOLO, NO TENIA A NADIE y lo peor de todo es que perdió a su única familia.

Después de lo sucedido, Sonic volvió a una nave denominada "ARK", donde Shadow residía hace 50 años y ahora donde sus amigos lo estaban esperándola verlo llegar todos estaban esperanzados, incluyendo a una murcielaga y un sacó una solitaria lagrima al verlos así, la murciélago "Rouge" y el "" eran amigos de Shadow pero el estaba tan segado por la ira que no sabia que tenia uno amigos que en verdad lo erizo azulado solo se lamentaba de no haberse acordado de que el sí tenia amigos para evitar que se sacrificara.

-HO, SONIC, ESTAS VIVO!!!-gritaba una pequeña erizita rosadita que era demasiado inoportuna, abrazando a su erizo amado hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-Sonic, que bien que hayas regresado-un zorrito amarillo corrió a abrazar a su hermano pero no le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sonic, Shadow donde está?-pregunto Rouge

Sonic volteo y vio que a sus espaldas, estaban la murciélago y el doctor algo frustrados de no ver al erizo negro junto a el.

Sonic comenzó a llorar y acongojarse-lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento-dijo llenando aquellos ojos verdes como una esmeralda de gruesas lagrimas de dolor, después de hablar salio corriendo a uno de los cuartos dejando a Rouge y Eggman con la boca abierta y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sonic al llegar a uno de los cuartos cerro la puerta descargándose sobre ella y llevando una mano a su cabeza-yo no quería pelear contigo y tampoco quería que murieras, como se te ocurrió sacrificarte de esa manera, QUE ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE EN VERDAD TIENES AMIGOS-Sonic abrazo a sus piernas y llevo su cara a sus rodillas y escucho algo caerse, miro a su costado y allí estaba algo que se le era imposible no recordar, era uno de los brazaletes de poder de lo tomo percatándose de que no era un sueño-se me debió haber pegado-dijo mirándola detenidamente, luego alzo la mirada al cuarto, era un cuarto grande con ventanales donde se podía apreciar a la Tierra-acá es donde le gustaba estar-dijo acercándose a los ventanales.

Alguien toco la puerta y Sonic acerco su oreja a la puerta y escucho-Sonic, soy Rouge, me puedes explicar lo que paso allá afuera?-su voz se oía suave y tranquila, no quería que Sonic se ponga nervioso.

El erizo azul le abrió la puerta a la murciélaga y la abrazo-yo no sabia que hacer, no creí que haya podido hacer eso, Shadow se sacrifico, Shadow lucho conmigo para que yo no evitara su misión-dijo abrazándose aun más fuerte-yo...yo lo...-

-que pasa?-pregunto la eriza Amy viendo a su amado llorar(Sam: que oportuna¬¬)

-Amy, creo que este no es un buen momento-le dijo Rouge volteando su cabeza con Sonic aun en brazos.

Sonic se incorporo y seco sus ojos, el era un héroe pero quien toleraría ver a alguien morir de esa manera.

De regreso a la Tierra, todos estaban callados, seria mejor de que nadie toque ese tema o Sonic inunda la nave(Sam:se que es un triste momento pero es gracioso).

Raramente Eggman se dirigió a Sonic, este lo miro con algo de rabia y volvió a fijar la mirada al brazalete-no estoy de humor para tus escrizofrenicas burlas, huevo estrellado-Eggman quedo boquiabierto, nunca vio a Sonic de esa manera, en verdad le afecto mucho la perdida de Shadow.

-tranquilo, no me voy a reír, el era un buen experimento, yo también lo voy a extrañar mucho-después de eso, Sonic se incorporo del asiento y se alejo.

Rouge se fue a sentar junto con Eggman-Shadow era como un hermano para mi, porque le duele mas a Sonic que a nosotros que éramos sus amigos y el solo fue un rival?-pregunto Rouge algo dudosa.

-tal vez porque Sonic es solo un niño y porque solo el fue el único que lo vio morir-dijo sacando conclusiones.

Al llegar a la Tierra, Chis los estaba esperando contento-chicos, volvie...-Crhis se cayo al ver a Sonic salir con la cara roja de tanto llorar-Sonic, estas bien?-

A Sonic le cayo de rabia oír aquella pregunta-COMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR DESPUES DE QUE SHADOW HAYA MUERTO?-Sonic por primera vez en su vida había descargado toda su furia y lo peor de todo sobre un niño que no supo que erizo azulado salio corriendo a velocidad supersónica a cualquier lado.

Rouge se acerco a Chris quien estaba algo asustado-déjame explicarte lo que paso-

-- --

Sonic llevaba un largo tiempo corriendo hasta que no soporto el dolor en sus piernas y a causa de la velocidad que llevaba rodó varios Sonic se arrodillo y comenzó a arrancar con rabia pedazos de pasto que había en esa zona-SHADOW, MALDITO IDIOTA TE ODIO, Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER?-solo se lamentaba de no haber hecho nada.

-- --

Pasaron varios meses después de la perdida y los chicos ya estaban listos para volver a su mundo pero estaban preocupados, pues Sonic no volvió y el debía volver a su se quedaron un rato esperando y divisaron a lo lejos un punto azul, aquel punto azul venia caminando despacio.

Tails fue corriendo hasta él-SOOOOOOOONIIIIIC, TE EXTRAÑE, PENSE QUE NO IBAS A VENIR PARA VOLVER A NUESTRO MUNDO-le decía agarrado a Sonic.

-...-Sonic solo sonrió

-creímos que algo malo te había pasado-pregunto Amy de por fin volverlo a ver-después de tantos meses que desapareciste-

-es que quería estar solo un tiempo, para saber como se siente-dijo

-y te pareció bonito?-pregunto Rouge algo enojada

-no-dijo en susurros, ahora en verdad se había dado cuenta de como estaba Shadow en un mundo en donde nadie lo pudiera apoyar, el tampoco fue de buena ayuda siempre se la pasaba burlándose de el.

-chicos, la maquina ya esta lista-dijo Chris

Todos ya estaban listos para volver a su mundo; el chaotix team, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream y su madre ya habían entrado al portal-Sonic, nos vemos allí-dijo Tails y se marchó.Era el turno de Sonic pero no quería tomo la mano de Chris y apago el portal yéndose junto con el niño al bosque.

Cuando llegaron Sonic soltó la mano de Chris para abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar-no quiero volver, por favor no me dejes-sollozaba muy triste

-pero que dices? has estado esperando este momento durante meses y ahora no quieres volver?-le preguntaba Chris dudoso

-es...es que siento que si me voy, voy a dejar algo aquí pero no se que es-decía tratando de averiguar-siento que durante el transcurso en el que esta aquí perdí algo, no se si valioso o sin importancia pero perdí algo-

-ya se, si ahora te vas te prometo que dentro de 3 años volveré a abrir el portal y si sigues sintiendo que algo te falta te voy a ayudar a buscarlo-Chris lo consolaba-ahora tienes que volver, tus amigos te están esperando-

Sonic seco sus lagrimas y asintió-entonces...hasta dentro de 3 años-

-adiós Sonic-se despidió Chris.

Continuará…

-- --

Bueno espero que les haya agradado y si quieren que lo continúen dejen reviws


	2. tres años después

Capítulo 2:Tres años más tarde

Todo comenzó en una pradera de un mundo paralelo al nuestro, un erizo azulado se encontraba echado en suaves y delicadas flores de colores extravagantes, cualquiera diría que se encontraba dormido.

Entre tanta tranquilidad, un zorrito venia corriendo hacia aquel punto azul que era su se veía contento y a la vez algo desesperado.

-SONIC, YA ES HORA, YA ES HORA-le gritaba mientras se acercaba a Sonic

Sonic se incorporó-que sucede Tails?-pregunto Sonic al verlo de esa manera

-YA ES HORA-gritaba alegre

-hora de que?-Sonic no se acordaba de nada

-en un par de horas van a volver a abrir el portal que nos llevara a la Tierra, como Chris te lo prometió-

Flash Back

-dentro de tres años te prometo que volveré a abrir el portal-

-entonces...hasta dentro de tres años

Fin del Flash Back

-TIENES RAZON-dijo golpeándose la cabeza-se me había olvidado-

-pues que esperas?-dijo Tails contento

-jeje, no me dejes-un Sonriente Sonic fue corriendo a velocidad supersónica

Sonic y Tails llegaron hasta el Tornado X y se subieron, Tails encendió los motores y comenzó su viaje hacia donde se abriría aquel llegar Sonic pudo encontrar a todos sus amigos esperándolos para el gran día.

-hola chicos-grito Rouge

-HOO, MI AMADO SONIC-Amy se lanzó sobre su mas amado erizo

-HOO, NO-gritó Sonic

Todos ya estaban reunidos para volver al planeta donde residía su amigo humano; El Chaotix team, Rouge, cream y madre, Amy, Knuckles, Tails y Sonic estaban ansiosos por volver.

-CARAY, CHRIS YA DEBE ESTAR BASTANTE GRANDE-gritaba el erizo azulado alegre de volver a ver al niño

Las puertas del portal se abrieron y todos quedaron fascinados, en unos momentos se volverán a juntar después de tanto tiempo, todos ya entraron y en segundos AL FIN regresaron a la Tierra donde allí a lo lejos un niño castaño de ojos celestes los veía se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

-CHICOS, CUANTO LOS EXTRAÑE-les gritaba de felicidad

Sonic se lanzo a abrasar a Chris muy contento-cuanto te extrañamos-decía abrazándose mas fuerte

-jeje, basta Sonic, me vas a aplastar-decía Chris con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Todos ya se saludaron y se dirigieron junto con el niño a la mansión, allí habían vuelto a estar juntos-Sonic, no sabes cuanto te necesitamos, Eggman se quedo en este mundo para hacer lo que quiera y nadie lo puede detener, debes ayudarnos-Sonic lo miraba sorprendido, no sabia que Eggman haya podido hacer tales cosas.

Sonic asintió y se dirigió a la ciudad para buscar algún rastro de Eggman, mientras todos sus amigos desempacaban sus cosas en cada cuarto.

Rouge caminaba por los pacillos de un enorme salón buscando un cuarto vacío, al final del pacillo había una puerta verde cerrada, Rouge se acercó intrigada ante aquella puerta y la abrió.

Rouge se quedó petrificada ante lo que vio y cerró rápidamente la puerta-MIERDA, NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA?-se oyó dentro de ese cuarto.

La murcielaga estaba de espalda contra la puerta del lado de afuera con sus manos en la boca, no sabia lo que mas le impresionó lo que vio dentro de aquel SABIA SI ESTAR IMPRECIONADA DE QUE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG ESBA REALMENTE VIVO O LE IMPRECIONABA MAS VER A AQUEL ERIZO DESNUDO.(Sam: como me hubiese encantado estar ahí en ese momento -///-)

-Sha...Shadow?eres tu?-preguntó Rouge del lado de afuera.

El erizo negro abrió la puerta y salio-claro que soy yo, quien mas va a ser?-preguntó algo enfadado de que se halla metido de esa manera.

Rouge no dijo nada y comenzó a gritar de felicidad-ESTAS VIVO, EN VERDAD ESTAS VIIIIIIIIIVOOOOOOO-decía la murcielaga sacudiendo a su compinche más aliado

Shadow le tapo la boca-que te pasa? perdiste los cabales o quieres que me descubran?-Rouge comprendió y se quedo callada cuando Shadow la soltó.

-que pasa que no quieres que te descubran?-pregunto Rouge.

-es una larga historia, ustedes a donde se fueron? no los he visto desde que caí a la atmósfera-pregunto Shadow en susurros para que no los descubrieran y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo-Chris me dijo que se fueron pero no me dijo a donde-.

-es que como ya no había mas amenazas nos volvimos a nuestro planeta de origen-le comentaba caminando junto a él.

-y por que volvieron?-preguntó Shadow curioso.

-a mi no me se quería quedar por un tema de no se que y como me daba igual estar aquí que allá me vine junto con los demás-le comentaba mirando hacia arriba e irguiendo los hombros.

-con razón aquel bochinche-se quejo.

-idiota, como fue que sobreviviste?-preguntó Rouge de forma cariñosa

Shadow la miro con indiferencia-no te quiero recordar que soy inmortal-dijo descubriendo su secreto

-lo acabas de hacer n.n-dijo una atolondrada Rouge

Shadow prefirió no decir nada y continuar su llegaron hasta el patio trasero de la mansión y continuaron caminando-te pido que no le digas ni una sola palabra a nadie-le dijo el erizo a la murcielaga.

-confía en mi pero Eggman ya sabe que estas vivo?-pregunto Rouge

-si, el fue quien me recogió después de la caída pero a cambio quería que le hiciera un par de trabajitos en la í unos cuantos edificios, el quería que ustedes vuelvan a la lucha para poder derrotar al tonto de Sonic-le comento a su amiga

-hay Shadow-dijo de una manera suave como si se estuviese quejando de aquel acto

-me escape de la base de Eggman y Chritopher fue el único quien me recogió y de seguro que Sonic ya sabrá que destruí media ciudad y quizás sus tontos amigos le avisarían-se sentó en el pasto apreciando el atardecer-es una suerte que tu me hayas encontrado y no...-Shadow se detuvo

-y no quien?-pregunto Rouge

-nada, mejor me voy por un par de dí a Christopher que le agradezco que me haya dejado quedarme aquí durante un par de años-dijo incorporándose

-no Shadow, de seguro que si le comentas a los chicos lo que sucedió no se enojarán, después de todo Sonic te debe una-dijo para evitar que Shadow se vaya.

Shadow la miró luego cerro los ojos, exhaló y asintió-bien, me quedare, luego encontrare la forma de como lidiar con esos idiotas-Shadow nunca se demostraría cariñoso ante nadie ni aunque se tenga que disculpar cosa que le va a costar.

Shadow y Rouge volvieron a la mansión y se encontraron con Chris quien vio a Shadow afuera-Shadow que haces? podrían verte aquí-decía intentando ocultarlo.

-haa, poco me importa, después de todo, no puedo estar ocultándome toda la vida ni soy un tonto miedoso-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Chris y Rouge entraron pero Shadow se quedo afuera, se alejo para llegar a una pradera en donde le gustaba admirar, el la había conocido hace 50 años y nunca se ó su espalda sobre un árbol para cerrar sus ojos y poder entrar en sus pensamientos-"de alguna manera, de alguna tonta manera extrañe a aquel se porque pero me hizo muy feliz al oír que volvió, una rara felicidad que nunca conocí"-Shadow estaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos preguntándose que era lo que sentía ante aquel rival que tanto odiaba.

-- --

Sonic pasaba por la ciudad, mirando los edificios destrozados y quemados-no pudo haber sido Eggman, el jamás fue tan inteligente como para poder lograr esto-decía con una gran rabia al ver toda la ciudad hecha solo fue a echar un vistazo a aquella ciudad, el sabia que no lo encontraría tan rápido al causante de ese desastre.

-- --

Rouge y Chris estaban charlando sobre Shadow de como pudo ser manipulado fácilmente y como pudo llegar hasta la mansión.

-veras, fue algo extrañía una inmensa lluvia fría y fuerte, alguien toco mi a ver quien era, nadie podría salir de sus casas con tan brutal lluvia y cuando la abrí allí estaba Shadow algo ensangrentado y me abrazó fuertemente para pedirme que se quede día estaba solo y la verdad me puso muy contento su visita y se quedo aquí hasta la fecha-le contó a Rouge

-vaya, y el te contó lo que hizo?-pregunto Rouge

-si y dice que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo y por eso se escapo y vino a vivir aquí-le contesto.

-- --

Sonic aún seguía corriendo para encontrarse con tails-Sonic, que haces aquí?-pregunto algo dudoso.

-trato de descifrar quien fue el que provocó todo esto-le contesto

-pude que sea algo tonto lo que voy a decir pero estas destrucciones se parecen a las que hizo Shadow cuando lo conociste, no te parece?-saco conclusiones

-SHADOW ESTA MUERTO, MURIO HACE TRES AÑOS Y NUNCA VOLVERA, EL NUNCA FUE PORQUE NO VOLVERA NUNCA MAS-le gritaba sonic, estaba totalmente furioso por haber tocado aquel tema.

-tranquilo, yo no quería referirme a eso-respondió algo nervioso.

-mmm...vamos a casa, mañana continuaremos, hoy fue un día agotador-dijo se adelanto mientras Sonic caminaba tranquilamente-"Shadow esta muerto y nunca volverá, no se porque se habrá pensado eso se porque me hace sentirme tan mal hablar sobre Shadow, si estos últimos 2 años y medio estaba muy feliz y disfrutaba de todo"-se marchaba Sonic con la mente algo se sentía ansioso porque sentía que algo iba a suceder, sea tarde o temprano algo iba a suceder y Sonic esperaba ansioso aquel momento.

Continuara...wow un nuevo capítulo, se me olvido decir que esto me lo imagine gracias a "Sonic Adventure 2".Un juego en donde Shadow tiene un trágico final.  
Dejen reviews nWn


	3. The green door

Capítulo 3:The green door

Sonic y Tails habían regresado hace 5 cena se estaba por servir, solo quedaron Rouge, Amy, Tail, Sonic y Christopher.

Rouge y Amy estaban preparando la cena, Tails estaba charlando con Chris y Sonic estaba en el techo apreciando las estrellas como lo hacia siempre(Sam:como lo envidio ¬¬)

Sonic serraba los ojos suavemente intentando olvidar aquel horrible dejaba de lamentarse, sentía que la muerte de Shadow era todo por su culpa, si tan solo hubiese hecho algo para que no se sacrificara, ahora estaría vivo y Sonic no tendría aquella horrible carga en su mente.

-Sonic, es hora de comer, vas a bajar?-preguntó Tails

-si, en un momento voy-Sonic le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

El zorrito asintió y bajo, Sonic sacudió su cabeza se troto de olvidar incorporó y se lanzó desde el techo y entró a la ya estaban allí menos Rouge, recién acabo de llegar, se sentaron y comenzaron a no tenia mucho apetito y por eso comió poco, por primera vez en su vida no probó mucho bocado.

La noche comenzó a largar gotas para comenzar una fuerte , Chris y Sonic charlaban y reían mientras Rouge y Amy lavaban los platos.

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de que todos se vayan a iba ya con el autoestima por las nubes y se sentía muy contento-bien, creo que hoy usare un cuarto-dijo sonriente mirando por la ventana aquellas gotas que el cielo le ofrecía a aquella noche

Sonic, llego al ultimo cuarto vacío de la casa, era bastante cómodo; con una cama de dos plazas, un armario mediano, dos mesitas de noche con lámparas cada uno y un baño propio.

Sonic se metió al baño y abrió la canilla de agua tibia, veía la tina llenarse mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y las medias, cuando se sacó su guante vio aquel brazalete de su rival, EL BRAZALETE DE SU RIVAL EN SU MUÑECA, como pudo llegar hasta allí?.Ignorando aquel recuerdo se lo sacó y se metió en la al techo y serró sus ojos.

Sonic's Dream

-Shadow no te vayas por favor-gritaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas

-tonto erizo, te piensas que con tus lagrimas serás capaz de detenerme?-le contestaba Shadow

-no puedes hacer esto, te vas a matar-le suplicaba que se quedara-por favor no lo hagas-

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TUS SUPLICAS Y LLANTOS, A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER Y QUE NO-le gritaba

La imagen de Shadow se esfumaba suavemente por una nube negra.

Fin de Sonic's Dream

-NO, SHADOW, NO-gritó despertá comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta-que tiene-se decía Sonic-que tiene Shadow que no me deja olvidarlo-dijo.

Sonic salio de la tina, se secó y se vistió.Se acerco al espejo y vio sus ojos colorados por tanto llorar y aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que antes tenía, ahora se notaba un color opaco.

Sonic, tomo su cepillo y salió de su cuarto, el apetito volvió y bajo a la cocina, a Chris no le importarí a punto de llegar y noto una sombra moverse, Sonic intentaba forzar la vista en la oscuridad para ver una figura más oscura-Tails, eres tu?-preguntaba creyendo que era su amigo.

-...-la sombra no dijo nada

Un rayo inoportuno se hizo presente por la ventana y en ese momento Sonic logró ver con suma lentitud lo que en realidad fue en cuestión de segundos a un erizo negro, aquellos ojos rubís y ese cuerpecito oscuro revelado en la luz.

Cuando todo volvió a estar oscuro Sonic pudo notar que aquella sombra se movió de su lugar-Shadow? Shadow eres tu?-preguntó Sonic

Su respuesta fue un duro golpe en su nuca, uno tan fuerte que se desmayó pero entes de caer aquella sombra lo a Sonic en brazos y lo llevó hasta su curto, lo lanzó a la cama y lo vio detenidamente.

Shadow lo miraba con detenimiento, inconcientemente acarició la mejilla izquierda de Sonic con su mano aquella suave y joven piel que Sonic tenia, Shadow se quito el guante para acariciarlo y este respondía con algunas distorsiones en su cara.

Shadow acercó más su cara al erizo desmayado, se sentía tan abrumado al sentir ese refrescante aliento cerca de su boca, no se resistía más y se acercó aun más pero Sonic se movió y Shadow en ese momento despertó de su inconciencia, rápidamente se separo de Sonic y se alejó de aquel cuarto para entrar al suyo, que acababa de hacer?, ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR A SONIC, A SU RIVAL.

Shadow se acercó a una pared de su cuarto y comenzó a golpearse fuertemente con su cabeza-SHADOW, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA ERIZO TONTO-se decía para despertase-si claro, tu sexualidad no esta muy bien definida eso ya lo se pero enamorarse de Sonic no es una solución, o si?-se preguntaba aquel erizo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-- --

Ya había amanecido y Sonic se levantó con una terrible resaca-ho, por dios, que paso ayer?-se preguntaba algo adolorido del cuello.

Pesadamente se levantó de su cama y fue a lavarse la llegó al baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría, se sacó los guantes y comenzó a sostener un poco de agua entre sus manos para llevársela a la cara y frotar fuertemente sus ojos-que raro sueño-se dijo al recordar lo que verdaderamente pasó anoche.

Cuando salio del baño, se puso sus zapatillas y abrió la puerta de la habitación, miró para ambos lados y no había nada-deben estar desayunando-dijo al notar tanta tranquilidad.

Sonic salio y se quedo en medio del pasillo, de pronto noto una puerta verde al final del pasillo(Sam:como verán, curiosidad no le falta a Sonic ¬W¬)

Sonic se fue acercando intrigado por aquella puerta que nunca fue abierta ante sus ojos pero estaba tan hundido en su mente que no vio que alguien se fue tomado por los hombros y fue volteado rápidamente para encontrarse con Rouge-Sonic, vamos que el desayuno ya está en la mesa-dijo muy contenta viendo la cara de infarto de Sonic.

-DIOS, Rouge nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Sonic devolviendo su aire a sus pulmones, nuevamente volvió a fijar su mirada a aquella puerta-oye Rouge, de casualidad sabes que hay ahí dentro?-preguntó algo dudoso.

-hay cosas que nunca deberías ver, buuuuuu-decía con una vos espeluznante(Sam:no espeluznante, sino como la de los de dibujos animados, ustedes me entienden XD)

-no, en serio, que hay ahí?-volvió a preguntar enojado por el anterior comentario de Rouge.

-para serte sincera, no se-le contestó

-ese es el punto, nunca fuiste sincera ¬¬-le dijo sabiendo como es esa murcielaga

-exacto-le respondió.Rápidamente, Rouge tomó la mano de Sonic y ambos bajaron las escaleras-vamos que tu desayuno se enfría-apresuró a Sonic-"si Sonic se entera de que Shadow está vivo, yo moriré antes que él"pensó.

-- --

Shadow ya se estaba poniendo sus air shoes(Sam:se imaginan si Sonic hubiese entrado un par de minutos antes?).Después de ponerse sus guantes se fijo por primera vez su muñeca izquierda sin su brazalete-donde lo habré dejado?-se preguntaba, fijó su mirada a la ventana abierta y de un salto en largo salió de su habitación.

Ya al estar parado en el suelo rodeo toda la mansión para poder darse un paseito, después de todo no tenia tanta hambre y quizás se encuentre una que otra fruta en el se alejó lo suficiente miró hacia atrás para luego tirarse de espaldas al suelo, varias veces lo había hecho imitando a Chris cuando este se sentía solo.

Miraba al cielo con la vista desenfocada luego levantó su mano izquierda para posarla frente a su cara-en donde estará?-se preguntaba de nuevo por su brazalete desaparecido-jmp, me da igual-dijo volviendo a poner su mano debajo de su cabeza.

-- --

Sonic ya había acabado su desayuno mientras todos habían incorporó del asiento y miro para todos lados-mmm...Rouge se habrá ido-dijo al no ver a ninguno de sus amigos en la cocina, con rapidez y suma fragilidad subió las escaleras, nuevamente volvió a fijar su mirada a aquella puerta verde y con pasos lentos fue acercándose cada vez más a aquella cuidado la abrió y vio un cuarto parecido al suyo(Sam:solo que limpio y pulcro XD)y vio la ventana abierta pero le prestó poco y nada de atencióó hacia la cama y se acercó a ella.

Sonic pudo divisar un delicado aroma que muy poco se podía notar, lentamente tomó la almohada y comenzó a acercar su nariz(Sam:nariz, hocico, como se les cante decir¬¬)para que el aroma se notara mucho más, Sonic metió su cara y oler esa esencia tan abrumadora y suave.

Se quedó oliendo aquel aroma durante un par de minutos hasta que oyó la voz de Rouge-oye, estas ahi?preguntó, Sonic vio la perilla de la puerta girar y rápidamente volvió a dejar la almohada en su lugar y se lanzó por la ventana abierta.

-tonto Shadow, la puerta sin llave y la ventana abierta, y después me dice que se esta ocultando-dijo una murcielaga para fijarse si allí dentro estaba su compañero.

-- --

Sonic paseaba por el parque algo dudoso-a quien habrá estado llamando? que yo sepa allí no hay nadie...o puede que me equivoque-Sonic seguía caminado-en ese caso debo averiguar quien esta allí-Sonic miro al suelo y se sonrojó-de quien será aquella esencia tan suave y delicada?-se preguntó y luego sacudió su cabeza-no, quizás sea la de Amy...en ese caso debería ir al sanatorio, jeje-dijo en chiste

Sonic paseaba solo, le faltaba muy poco para llegar a un lago y ya que no tenia nada que hacer(Sam:como siempre)se dirigió hasta allí con una ligera caminata.Aún seguía pensando en aquel aroma que tanto lo había abrumado, era una esencia única pero a la vez conocida, Sonic dudaba de quien era.

-- --

Shadow después de un tiempo se incorporó y se rescargó parado sobre un árbol, aún seguía pensando en que casi besa a Sonic y que no dudaría en volver a intentarlo pero esta vez con mejores resultados-HHHHHHAAAAAAA-gritó cuando aquella vaga idea pasó por su cabeza-"MALDITO IMBESIL DESPIERTA, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE SONIC NUESTRO RIVAL"-su subconsciente le regañaba.

-- --

Sonic iba caminando con su mirada fijada en el brazalete, por alguna razón no se la quería quitar por nada del mundo y ahí fue cuando recordó que hace tres años había perdido algo, algo que para él parecía importante pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía que perdió.

Levantó la vista y de sus ojos salieron gotas salinas al ver algo, algo que verdaderamente le impactó mucho, algo que era muy complicado distinguir un sueño de la realidad, algo que creía haber desaparecido para siempre, algo negro y rojo de espaldas, ALGO LLAMADO SHADOW.

Sonic sintió la sangre caerse a sus pies, un gran escalofrío en su espalda y comenzó a temblarle la mandíbula, ERA IMPOCIBLE QUE SHADOW ESTE VIVO Y SANO, Sonic negaba con la cabeza y dos ríos aparecieron de aquellos ojos de esmeralda que brillaban aún más con los rayos de sol sobre sus lágrimas mientras sentía su corazón querer escaparse de su cuerpo.

Inconcientemente infló su pecho y una increíble rabia se hizo presente con un grito por todo el balle--

Continurá...huu, metí en problemas a Shadow.  
Bien si les gusta y quieren saber lo que sucederá dejen muchos reviews y lo continuaré con mucho Kisses nWn


	4. Mientras tu no estabas

Capítulo 4:Mientras tu no estabas

-SHADOW!!!!-El nombrado solo volteo y lo único que consiguió ver fue un puño acercándose a su cara antes de quedar en el piso-MALDITO IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, DEBISTE HABER MUERTO Y YO QUE ME HABIA PREOCUPADO TANTO CUANDO TE VI CAER-sonic no dejaba de darle cachetadas a Shadow que estaba tirado en el suelo, aquellas cachetadas eran tan fuertes que enviaban la cara del erizo negro para el otro lado.

Sonic aun lo seguía sobre Shadow golpeándolo mientras lloraba y gritaba no se sabía quien estaba sufriendo más-IDIOTA...ES...ER..cofcofcofcof-Sonic se tiró al suelo para conseguir un poco de aire, se ahogaba de llorar y gritar tanto, estaba verdaderamente acongojado-cof...cofcof-

Shadow se incorporó y tomó a Sonic de la cabeza y metió su rostro en el agua helada, el pequeño tiraba la cabeza para atrás pero Shadow tenia demasiada fuerza que no se podía sacó su cabeza del agua helada y lo puso junto a el-solo te soltaré si te tranquilizas-y lo volvió a meter al agua, Sonic pataleaba del miedo y la desesperación.

Shadow se dio cuenta como se iba tranquilizando y finalmente lo sacó para apoyar el rostro de Sonic en su suave machón blanco-ya estas más tranquilo?-pregunto y vio que asentí respiraba erráticamente pero eso lo ayudaba a que dejara de llorar, inconscientemente Sonic rodeo a Shadow con sus brazos e introdujo su cara más cerca de aquel blanquecino pecho.

Shadow solo lo separó y se incorporó-que te pasa maldito idiota?-le preguntó a Sonic que aun seguía arrodillado con la cara baja-como te atreves a venir a atacarme de esa manera, después de pasar por tanto para que tu maldito planeta sigua con vida y lo peor de todo es que después te fuiste, dejando a esta mugre que tanto cuidaste-sonic se enfureció.

-YO LO DEJÉ CREYENDO QUE NADIE VOLVERIA A ATACARLO PERO PARESE QUE UN NUEVO IDIOTA APARECIÓ-le gritó levantándose-YO CREI QUE ESTABAS DE NUESTRO LADO SHADOW, QUE LO QUE HICISTE, LO HICISTE PARA DEFENDER EL PLANETA-

-...-solo arqueo una ceja

Sonic se enfureció-SHADOW, ME VAS A DECIR TODA LA MALDITA VERDAD DE TU MISERABLE VIDA, ME ESCUCHASTE?-Sonic tomó a Shadow por los hombros-ME ESCUCHASTEEE?!?-

Shadow se separó de Sonic-1º tu sabias desde el principio que yo siempre tuve aquella misión, si la Tierra se destruía debía ser gracias a mi y no a otros, 2º yo jamás estuve de tu lado erizo tonto, yo podía con biolizard solo, tu te metiste como siempre lo haces y 3º nadie se atreve a decir que mi vida es miserable...puede que lo haya sido en el pasado pero eso no te da el derecho a que tu me digas que tipo de vida estoy viviendo-Shadow no tenia una opción para que Sonic se callara, sino tres.

-pero tu hiciste todo esto Shadow?-pregunto señalando a la ciudad en refacción

Shadow miró al suelo y suspiró-mmm...en realidad no fue toda mi culpa-se dio la vuelta-han sucedido muchas cosas desde que te fuiste-

Flash Back

Después de haber derrotado a Biolizard, Shadow había caído a la atmósfera...

Shadow abrió los ojos pesadamente, miró a todos lados pero no pudo ver nada, todo estaba oscuro-hah...que me pasó?-preguntó llevando sus manos a su cabeza-AUCH!-se quejó al intentas levantar sus mucho esfuerzo levantó sus manos y vio que estaban llenas de sangre, difícilmente se levantó sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado.

Caminó durante un par de minutos hasta que vio una luz acercándose, Shadow enfocó mejor los ojos y allí estaba podía creerlo, como supo que estaba justo allí?

Eggman llegó hasta shadow y lo vio muy mal herido-Shadow estas vivo!!!pero...que te pasó-le preguntó preocupado.

-eso no te importa, huevo pasado de cocción-le respondió-es obvio que por la amortiguación de la caída me lastimé-

Eggman sacó una bolita y esta se convirtió en un robot-E-521, levanta a Shadow-el robot respondió y fue en su búsqueda.

Shadow se enfureció-CHAOS ESPEAR!!!-gritó volando al robot en mil pedazos-no te necesito más huevo podrido, ya no te ayudaré con nada más de tus tontos intentos de derrotar a Sonic, es algo tan ESTUPIDO-la furia despertó en Shadow-y ya no necesitaré que me cu...-shadow se desmayó y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Eggman meneó la cabeza y sacó otro robot para llevárselo...

Shadow despertó pero esta ves estaba en una cama, el ojicarmin se levantó y vio su cuerpo, ya no tenía mas marcas y estaba salió de la habitación y se encontró con Eggman, el ojicarmín lo vio fríamente-hah...te dije que no te volveré a ayudar-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-estas seguro? podrías aprovechar para vengarte-dijo con cara de poker

-de que?-preguntó Shadow

Eggman se acercó-cuando tu caíste, Sonic volvió más contento que nunca y dijo "que bien que ese Shadow haya muerto, nadie lo quiere, ese tonto no merecía seguir viviendo, eso fue dos pájaro de un tiro"-le decía mientras veía la furia y la rabia crecer en Shadow, aquellas supuesta palabras le hirieron mucho, después de haber arriesgado tanto para que la Tierra esté a salvo Sonic lo menospreciaba.-ahora no es mi venganza, es la tuya, véngate, véngate de lo que tanto te hizo sufrir-decía Eggman(Sam: ese tipo me cae de gordo ¬¬)

-que es lo que quieres?-preguntó shadow dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse

-jeje, este es el plan-dijo dándole una chaos emerald.

Shadow iba por todos lo sitios de la ciudad con la emerald chaos, los GUN lo estaban siguiendo en vano pues shadow lo hacia volar-, MUESTRA LA CARA ERIZO TONTO, SE QUE ESTAS AQUI-gritaba con furia.

Una gran tormenta se acercaba y nuevamente Shadow volvió con Eggman-Sonic no aparece, ese idiota me las va a pagar-decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Bien Shadow, no importa, tarde o temprano aparecerá-dijo Eggman-despues de todo Sonic se fue de aquí-

-DE QUE CARAJOS ME HABLAS-le grito fuertemente

-hablo de que Sonic se fue a su mundo y te dejó a tí en un mundo al que no perteneces-

Shadow vio la chaos emerald con una socarrona sonrisa-ya no te necesito huevo revuelto y se a quien utilizar para que Sonic aparezca-Shadow salió corriendo pero Eggman envió a muchos robots para que lo atrapasen pero no sirvió-CHAOS CONTR...-no pudo finalizar la oración porque un robot le disparó a la esmeralda para quitársela y esta cayó por la se lanzó por la misma ventana rompiéndola pero varios vidrios se incrustaron en su cuerpo y cayó mal pero ignorando aquel dolor, tomó rápidamente la emerald chaos y con un aura verde desapareció.

-- --

Chris estaba en el living mirando la tele, los padres se habían ido y los criados no trabajaron aquel día, se sentía demasiado solo pero de repente sonó el timbre.

-ya voy!!! quien podrá ser?-se preguntó.Fue caminando hasta la puerta y miró por el mirador y se sorprendió al ver a Shadow ensangrentado con enormes pedazos de vidrios incrustado en él.Rápidamente Chris abrió la puerta-Shadow, estas bien?-le preguntó

El erizo negro solo lo abrazó fuertemente-por favor, ayúdame-

Chris lo abrazó con el cuidado de no cortarse-entra Shadow, te curaré-dijo metiendo al erizo negro a su casa.

Shadow ya no le faltaba mucho para quitarse los vidrios-cuando desperté estaba en lo de Eggman y el quería que destruyera la ciudad y accedí, me pelee con el y escapé-dijo quitándose el ultimo pedazo de vidrio.

-entonces, fuiste tu el causante de toda esa destrucción?-Shadow solo asintió

-no importa, ahora estas conmigo, yo te cuidaré y te protegeré.No te va a pasar nada, ya veras-le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa-pero lo que no entiendo es que como pudiste sobrevivir a la caída?-

-recuerda que soy inmortal-le contestó

-- --

Los días pasaron y Shadow ya estaba totalmente curado, ya se había olvidado de sonic y sus tontos veces ayudaba a chris con las cosas de la casa y otras lo veía tan solo que le hacia compañía, Chris siempre aceptaba, él lo veía como sonic y shadow veía a Chris como María, uno fue un gran consuelo para el otro.

Fin del Flash Back

-en realidad tenia pensado usarlo para que regresaras pero le tome tanto afecto que ya no le podía hacer ningún daño-le decía como si estuviese realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo.

Sonic no dejaba de escucharlo, Eggman utilizó a Shadow atormentándolo mentalmente para que lo odiara-esas palabras nunca salieron de mi boca-le dijo acercándosele un poco

-lo se pero estaba tan desesperado y atormentado en ese momento que me creería cualquier cosa de cualquier persona, Eggman solo me hizo un chiste de mal gusto, dudo mucho que me haya querido lastimar de esa manera-Shadow en verdad se veía triste

Sonic atrapó a Shadow en un gran abrazo-S...Sonic? O///O-preguntó Shadow ante la acción del ojiesmeralda

Sonic lo abrazó con más fuerza-esto es lo que necesitas, todos lo necesitamos por más perrfecto que seas, de seguro se te habrá olvidado de como era-Sonic tenia razón, hace mucho tiempo que no recibe un abrazo tan cálido y acogedor como ese.

Shadow solo sonrió un poco y le devolvió el abrazo-jeje, si que tardaste idiota-le dijo para que el momento no se incomode en el silencio

-yo también extrañe que mordieras el polvo-le dijo pero sin ninguna gana de dejar de abrazarlo, se sentía muy bien estar en aquellos brazos oscuros que le ofrecía una calidez que nunca conoció.

Shadow se separó, el abrazo ya llevaba su tiempo y no querían que alguien viera eso con otros ojos(Sam:ojos metiches ¬¬).

-es hora de que volvamos, rouge gritará de alegría cuando te vuelva a ver-

-ella ya me vio-le respondió

-no importa, solo vayamos-insistió-y en cuanto al golpe de anoche...¬¬-

, emm...bueno de seguro ibas a decirles a todos que estoy vivo o reaccionarias de la misma manera de la que acabas de hacer ¬¬-le contestó

Shadow se fue alejando mientas Sonic lo miraba como se alejaba, en ese momento sentía como si su inocente alegría volviera a él y como aquel sentimiento de perdida se haya esfumado al haberlo abrazado y con una inmensa alegría, ambos se dirigían a la casa de Chris.

continuará...k-wwwwiiiiiiiiiiii XD.  
Ta muy gueno, deben admitirlo n.n, ok dejen muchicichichcichichisimos reviews.  
Sweet Kisses nWn


	5. Unos ojos con otra mirada

Capítulo 5:Unos ojos con otra mirada

Sonic y Shadow se dirigían a casa de Chris, ambos estaban charlando de sobre cualquier cosa y ya llegando a la casa decidieron echarse unas carreritas.

-a ver quien muerde el polvo esta vez-

-ja, ya veras-

A todo eso Amy estaba colgando la ropa en el patio de atrás. Estaba terminando de colgar la ultima sabana hasta que de repente vio un rayo negro acercándosele velozmente, ella intentó divisar que era y cuando se dio cuenta de que era Shadow se asustó y sacó su martillo Piko-Piko(Sam: nu c de donde).

-HHHHHAAAAAAA...ES SHADOW-gritó fuertemente levantando a su mazo

-que lento vas Son...-Amy le pegó con fuerza a Shadow haciéndolo volar, Sonic que iba tras él logró tomar a Shadow entre brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

-AMY ESTAS LOCA?-le gritó Sonic

-SONIC, CUIDADO ES SHADOW!!!-gritó señalando al erizo dormido entre sus brazos

-tranquila Amy, ya lo sé, solo estábamos corriendo-

-O.O"...uuppsss-

-- --

Amy y Sonic entraron a Shadow y se encontraron con Rouge y Chris mirándolos

-MATARON A SHADOW!!!-gritó Rouge

-NO! solo está inconciente, es todo-le respondió Sonic

-y que pasó?-preguntó Chris

-ja, una larga historia-le contestó Amy

Sonic recostó a Shadow en el sillón mientras los demás lo miraban-mmm, ese no es la marca de tu martillo, Amy?-le preguntó Rouge al ver una marca de un beso enorme en su frente

-estas equivocada, el llego con esa marca en la frente-le respondió

-si claro, ahora me vas a decir que Sonic le besó la frente, POR FAVOR-dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera

-YO NO DIRIA TAL MUNTRUOSIDAD, COMO SONIC SE VA A ANDAR BESUQUEANDO CON SHADOW!!!!-Amy estaba eufórica-SONIC, TE BESUQUEAS CON SHADOW?-le preguntó a Sonic crellendose el chiste de Rouge

-AMY QUIERES CALLARTE Y DEJAR DE DECIR HUEVADAS?-(Sam:huevadas no es lo mismo que mentiras -.o)

Por los gritos Shadow comenzó a despertar suavemente-huh...no me acuerdo de nada-decía llevándose las manos a sus sienes.

-FUE AMY YO LA VI, ELLA TE GOLPEÓ-le dijo Rouge apuntando a Amy

-porque hiciste eso? yo no hice nada-dijo levantándose y posándose frente a ella. Él era más alto así que Amy tiró un poco la cabeza para atrás y ver unos ojos fríos y penetrantes.

-e..es que mmmm me asustaste-dijo para defenderse

-Sonic aleja a tu noviecita de mí, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarla vivir-Shadow solo se alejó y detrás fue Sonic.

-- --

-oye limoncito, que te sucede?-le preguntó Sonic

-y tu que me sigues, que acaso llevo caramelos y no me di cuenta?-preguntó Shadow

-no pero te veo demasiado distraído, eso no es de ti-le comentó

-te tendría que importar?-le preguntó fríamente

-pues, algo me importa, de sobra sabes que me gusta ayudar a la gente-llevaba sus manos a su nuca mientras seguía caminando

-pues yo ya soy un caso perdido-dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo fríamente a ojiesmeralda se le quedó viendo aquellos ojos pero de otra manera que no era odio, Sonic solo miraba esos rubíes brillantes que lo dejaban sin aire.

Sonic's Pov

Y este que le trae?...pero...esos ojos tan brillantes y llenos de misterio me hacen sentirme algo raro, algo que en mi vida sentí, que me estará pasando?

No dejo de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, hay algo en él que no deja que no pare de mirarlo. Estoy loco pero tan solo mira esos ojos que nadie más podría tener, ese cuerpecito delgado que tiene y esos labios de durazno que deben ser deliciosos pero sobretodo aquel pecho bien formado con ese mechón de pelo que aparenta ser suave como un pedazo de algodon que me hace sentir tantas ganas de refregar mi rostro en su suave textura.

HAY dios que me pasa, de repente siento una increíble atracción hacia Shadow que no puedo controlar, se me va el aire y me incomoda mucho su presencia.

-oye, te encuentras bien?-

y ahora que le contesto?-emm...claro por que lo dices?-

-tienes las mejillas coloradas-que tengo que?

De repente lleve mis manos a mi cara y las sentía arder, sin duda fue ante el vistazo que le di a Shadow, me estaré enamorando? NO, de él nunca podría enamorarme, o si?

Tenia que averiguarlo y para ello tomé los hombros de Shadow con mis manos, a él no parecía me acerqué hacia el y logre verlo como se ruborizaba, como cerraba sus ojos y abría su boca esperando algo que ambos deseábamos.

Mis labios estaban a punto de sentir aquella suave textura que tan cautivado me tenia, yo también cerré los ojos para sentir ese refrescante aliento chocar con el mió, estaba a punto de hacer míos esos labios y Shadow solo estaba respirando agitadamente mientras mi corazón se quería separar de mí por los fuertes latidos.

Fin de Sonic's Pov

Sonic y Shadow estaban rozando sus labios para el gran momento...

-QUE HACEN O.o!!!???-preguntó la voz de un niño

Sonic y Shadow se echaron para atrás y Sonic cayó mientras Shadow pasó su antebrazo por sus labios-la proxima vez, aleja a TU NOVIECITA de mí o en verdad lo lamentará- y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí.Sonic vio sus deseos algo frustrados y se incorporó-que pasa Tails?-preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-...-se quedó analizando lo que acaba de ver-ese era Shadow!!!, el esta vivo!!!-le gritó

-haa, eso...si yooo...ya lo sabía pero igual gracias n.n-le respondió

-creo que no vine en un buen momento, verdad?-preguntó Tails

-"y crees bien"-pensó-por que crees eso?-

-Sonic, a mi no me vengas con cuentos, apuesto que toda tu mala rabia que traias desde hace 3 años se te esfumó-le preguntó Tails

-si-dijo cabizbajo

-bien entonces volvamos n.n-dijo contento

-etto...-se quedó mirando a la dirección en donde se fue Shadow, en verdad quería volver a intentarlo-claro volvamos-dijo poco animado-te pediría que no se lo comentes a nadie sobre esto por favor-

-Sonic, tu secreto esta bien guardado conmigo-le regaló una sonrisa

-gracias-le agradeció encaminándose a la casa de Chris.

-- --

Shadow dejó de correr pero tenia la respiración agitada y se rescargó en un árbol para retomar el aire...

Shadow's Pov

MIERDA...que estaba a punto de hacer, otra vez con este ardor en mi pecho, como me cautivan ver esas esmeraldas inocentes en el.

HHAAAAAA...me estoy sintiendo muy extraño y lo peor de todo es que casi dejo que me besara, yo nunca había sentido esto. Sonic hace que me sienta más feliz y no se porque, y ahora no dejo de pensar en él, en esos ojos esmeralda frente a mí, en ese aire de inocencia que lo hace ver tan hermoso, en esos labios suaves y carnosos que apenas pude sentir por los rozes. Tengo que tomar posición de aquellos labios que me dejó con tantas ganas de probarlos.

Fin de Shadow's Pov

Shadow estaba verdaderamente ruborizado y le costaba mucho respirar, se sentía muy abrumado por todo lo que acababa de suceder...

-- --

Sonic estaba ayudando a poner la mesa, estaba algo pensativo, estaba recordando aquel dulce momento que creyó ser el mejor de toda su vida...

Durante la comida, Sonic no quiso probar mucho bocado, solo esperaba a que Shadow apareciese pero no hubo indicios del erizo negro. Sonic subía las escaleras con una media sonrisa de que casi podía cumplir su deseo de tener a Shadow, de poder probarlo.

Sonic se fue a bañar, se metió a la tina, abrió un poco el grifo del agua tibia y serró los ojos intentando recordar de como Shadow se estaba dejando y se imaginaba como podría haber seguido sin la intromisión de nadie.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había excitado un poco (Sam: XD)y que el agua ya revalsaba, sonic rápidamente cerró el grifo del agua y se ruborizó hasta los extremos, eso jamás le había pasado en su vida y para él todo era algo nuevo por descubrir-que me esta pasando?-se preguntaba.

-- --

Shadow llegó a su habitación por la ventana y se recostó muy pensativo-vaya...estando a tres puertas de longitud y sin embargo no le puedo decir cuanto lo amo, cuanto daría por él y solo por él, cuanto arriesgaría por tenerlo toda la vida junto a mí-Shadow se iba durmiendo poco a poco hasta que comenzó a roncar(Sam:aww, que lindo se veria roncando ¬W¬).

-- --

Sonic salió de la tina y se acostó-haa-suspiró-lo que daría por ir hasta el cuarto de Shadow y besarlo con mucha pasión pero para llegar hasta allí tendría que pasar por la puerta de Amy y quizá ella se enfadaría si me viera encamándome con mi rival-se rió divertidamente y por culpa del sueño, Sonic largó un inocente suspiro y se durmió

-- --

Ambos erizos deseosos por estar junto pero miedosos de que algo impida su amor prohibido; prohibido para los principios de los rivales y ambos con el deseo en sus mentes se durmieron pensando uno en el otro.

continuará...toy más expresiva, no les parece?  
Bien, el siguiente llegará cuando tenga que llegar, me encanta ver a mis lectoras/es con la intriga ¬W¬.  
Bien, acá me despido. Dejen reviews.  
Sweet Kisses nWn.


	6. Odio o amor?

huuuhuuu, otro capí de mi amado, espero que lo disfruten ^^

Capítulo 6:Odio o amor?

El sol estaba comenzando a aparecer y dos brillantes esmeraldas les daba la bienvenida para luego darse la vuelta y acurrucarse en las sabanas y continuar durmiendo...

Las horas pasaron y Sonic seguía babeando la almohada hasta que se oyó un toquido en la puerta-QUE!!!-gritó el aún adormilado erizo.

-Sonic, el desayuno está listo, baja o se enfriará-se oyó la voz de una niña(Sam:muy molesta ¬¬).

-QUE? tan temprano?-Sonic volteó a ver el reloj y agrandó los ojos cuando vio que ya eran las doce-mhhha...espera que me cambie y voy-dijo un poco avergonzado de haberse quedando durmiendo hasta tarde.

-- --

Sonic, después de prepararse bajó las escaleras y se encontró con los chicos que estaban desayunando, el ojiesmeralda se sentó y comenzó a comer...

Sonic miraba en la mesa, estaban comiendo todos, todos menos Shadow. Sonic le puso atención a eso-jeje, yo me habré quedado dormido pero Shadow es de lo peor-dijo algo burlón.

-te equivocas-dijo Chris-Shadow siempre se levanta temprano para salir por su ventana y conseguir su desayuno por ahí-le explicó

-hah-dijo entendiendo todo

-- --

Ya habían terminado de comer, Sonic, Chris y Tails salieron a echar un vistazo a la ciudad mientras Rouge y Amy se quedaron a limpiar los platos...

-como es que sobrevivió?-toco el tema Amy

-recuerda que Shadow es inmortal-le respondió Rouge

-yo creo que sigue siendo malo, no me gusta que Sonic esté tan cerca de él, me da un mal presentimiento, tu que opinas?-

Rouge la miró con mala cara-problema de ellos será, y no hables así de Shadow que fuiste tú quien le pegó-terminó el ultimo plato y se marchó.

-CLARO, DEFIENDE A ESE PERVERTIDO-le gritó.

-- --

Sonic, se separó de Chris y Tails, Chris debía ir a la escuela y Tails a conseguir un par de herramientas. Sonic iba por una pradera mientras silbaba "this machine"(Sam:Sonic a la moda XD). Iba caminando tranquilo hasta que dejó de silbar y caminar porque vio aquel punto negro que era su rival sobre un árbol.

Se sentía algo extraño cada vez que lo veía, primero pensó si se le acercaría a saludarlo o saldría corriendo de allí, tomó su lado valiente y se acercó a él hasta llegar al árbol y ver a un erizo negros de espaldas. Sonic abrió la boca que temblaba y lo saludó-que haces?-preguntó.

-desayuno-el erizo negro se puso al revés sosteniéndose de la rama con sus piernas, para su suerte cuando bajó, sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros(Sam:algo así como Spiderman cuando esta frente a la chica sostenido de las escaleras)Sonic se sonrojó hasta los extremos y se alejó un poco. Shadow lo miró algo raro y continuó-que es lo que haces aquí?-preguntó.

-nada, estaba aburrido y justo te encontré-dijo sin algo mejor que decir-y tu? que estas desayunando?-

Shadow arqueó una ceja-fruta-dijo volviéndose a sentar en la rama.

Sonic se veía aburrido, miró al suelo y vio una roca-"a ver si con esto se activa"-dijo tomándola y se la arrojó en la cabeza de Shadow tirándolo del árbol-jaja, nunca estés tranquilo con tu rival detrás de ti-

Shadow se incorporó y se alejó de allí, Sonic pensó que lo ofendió o algo parecido y fue en busca del erizo azabache-Shadow, espera-dijo acercándosele-que es lo que te molesta?-preguntó

-TU ME MOLESTAS ERIZO TONTO-le gritó-así que no quiero que te me acerques, desde que te conocí, siempre fuiste un estorbo, nunca me dejabas tranquilo, y sabes todo lo que me tuve que aguantar de Eggman para que te atrapara y te llevara con él? acaso sabías que por tu culpa, pasé de ser alguien poderoso a un tonto que busca un maldito impostor?. Si yo quería te podía atrapar cuando quisiera pero me dabas lastima-a Sonic le dio una inmensa furia y una increíble tristeza al oír eso-y lo que me colmó fue que hayas intentado "ayudarme" con biolizard, que terminé acabándolo yo mismo, nunca te necesité y nunca lo haré, yo no necesecito ayuda y menos la tuya-lo apuntó con el dedo índice

Sonic bajó la cabeza y soltó unas cuantas gotas brillantes de sus ojos-tu también me dabas lastima, tu no tenias a nadie, siempre estabas solo y todos te odiaban. La única que te amaba se murió, yo intenté cambiar eso pensando que en realidad no eras así, al menos tenía la ilusión de salvarte de la soledad pero me equivoqué, y ya no siento nada por ti-Sonic miró fríamente a Shadow y este le devolvía la mirada el triple de peor-sabes algo shadow, no eres nada, nadie te recuerda, nadie sabe quien sos y nadie se preocupa por ti, en verdad no existes y no sé como María te podía amar teniéndote que aguantar de esa manera-Sonic se volteó

-Sonic, vete a la mierda-Shadow se volteó y se marchó

-OJALA QUE LOS GUN TE ENCUENTREN Y CONSIGAN COMO MATARTE!!!-le gritó muy fuerte pero al otro no le interesó-y pensar de tantas cosas que hice por él y ahora me dice que no me necesita, lo odio-Sonic se volvía a casa de Chris con una increíble rabia y el corazón roto.

-- --

-"maldito idiota, por que no me di cuenta antes? no deja de molestarme y se cree que me puede ayudar con algo que no puede, que se cree?"-pensaba Shadow alejándose de la ciudad-"mejor me voy, no quiero volver a donde está Sonic, el huevo estrellado de Eggman me va a volver a mandar a matar al idiota y si me quedo en la ciudad, los torpes de la GUN me van a atrapar ya que no tienen nada que hacer"-Shadow se entristeció al recordar como Sonic lloraba-"quizá fui duro con él pero no lo quiero amar, soy un peligro para todos y es mejor continuar de esta manera"-

-- --

Sonic estaba dentro de la casa y se topa con Rouge-oye Sonic, viste a Shadow?-preguntó

-Shadow se murió-le dijo fríamente y sin darle la cara, se marchó-"IDIOTA, solo porque mató a biolizard se va a agrandar de esa manera, como me hubiese gustado matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad o por lo menos evitar sentir lo que ahora siento por él pero ahora es tarde y mas vale que no lo vuelva a ver o se arrepentirá"-Sonic se subió al techo de la casa a mirar las nubes para calmar su rabia.

-- --

-y ahora que tiene este loco? entonces Shadow esta !!! los GUN lo están buscando y este se pasea de lo más calmado, tengo que ir por el idiota de Shadow-Rouge fue corriendo para ir a su nave y comenzar a buscarlo.

-- --

Shadow estaba comenzando a preocuparse por haberle hecho daño al erizo azul, él siempre estuvo algo atraído a Sonic pero otras veces sentía que estaba como debía estar-como lo puedo amar si lo odio y como lo puedo odiar si lo amo con todo mi ser?-Shadow se le estaba haciendo todo un revoltijo en la mente, se estaba volviendo loco-como le pude decir esas cosas feas a Sonic? yo no quise herirlo, si siempre le dije cosas más feas y se lo tomaba como chiste, y ahora porque le dolió tanto?-se preguntaba tirado en el pasto viendo las nubes pasar.

-- --

Sonic aún seguía con mal humor pero sintiéndose culpable por lo que le dijo a Shadow, hasta se burló del único ser que lo amaba-esta bien, el se lo merece, yo quería saber que era lo que le preocupaba"-Sonic estaba muy pensativo hasta que alguien llegó.

-Sonic, te pasa algo?-se oyó, Sonic volteó a ver al zorrito parado junto a él-que tienes?-preguntó

-no tengo nada, estoy bien-le contestó de una manera triste-y si ves a Rouge dile que Shadow no va a volver-le comentó a Tails

-pero como que no volverá-preguntó

Sonic se volteó para que Tails no viera que estaba comenzando a llorar-Shadow y yo reñimos y se marchó-dijo con la cara empapada.

-hay Sonic-susurró Tails, el zorrito se volteó y se marchó

-"Shadow, yo ya no te quiero odiar, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, algo que nunca te pude decir desde que te conocí, Shadow yo te amo y te quiero aceptar por como eres, eso es lo que me encanta de tí, que seas de esa manera pero parece que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, que puedo hacer para que me ames?"-pensaba Sonic muy decaído por sus sentimientos.

-- --

Shadow estaba paseando mientras pateaba piedras por el camino-"yo quiero estar con él pero no debo, se que podría ser muy peligroso y no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara, no quiero perder a alguien otra vez"-Shadow caminaba con gran melancolía por las calles frías y ahora vacías de una ciudad poco habitada.

-hhhheeeeeeee, Shaadow!-

Continuará...quien podrá ser?si quieren saber esperen hasta el siguiente capítulo.  
Dejen reviews.  
Sweet Kisses nWn.


	7. Yo amo a mi rival!

Capítulo 7:Yo amo a mi rival!

-hhhhhhhheeeee, Shhaaaaaaaddooooooooooww-gritó Rouge al encontrar a su amigo, Shadow se volteó y fue corriendo hacia ella, Rouge parecía algo exaltada.

-IDIOTA, QUE HACES AFUERA? NO SABES QUE LOS GUN TE ESTAN BUSCANDO?-la murciélago estaba desesperada.

-calma Rouge, los GUN son muy torpes como para atraparme, además yo no voy a volver, Sonic ya me tiene de fastidio que esté tan cerca mió-le contestó

-pero Shadow, debes entender que eres el erizo más buscado del estado, que no ves que te quieren en bandeja de plata?-Rouge intentaba protegerlo

-a callar, muy poco me importa que me estén buscando y la verdad es que no necesito que me ayudes, yo me las puedo arreglar por mí mismo-se cruzó de brazos y continuó su camino-dile a Chris que yo ...-en ese momento hubo una fuerte explosión que sacó volando a Shadow por un lado y a Rouge para otro.

Shadow se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y vio que eran los GUN, estaban rodeándolos con las armas que siempre portaban-ROUGE!!!-Shadow fue corriendo hacia la murciélago que aún estaba en el suelo y la despertó-Rouge despierta-Shadow tomó a Rouge lo más rápido que pudo para esquivar a un misil que se les estaba acercando. Bajó a Rouge y esta se despertó-Rouge, vete de aquí y pide ayuda-le contestó.

Rouge se alejó a su nave y se fue en busca de alguien que lo pudiera ayudar.

-es hora de un poco de acción-Shadow atacó a uno de los soldados pero otro se estaba acercando, Shadow tomó el arma del atacado y disparó contra el otro. En ese momento sintió una inmensa sensación de frenesí, una sensación que le obligaba a seguir tomando esa arma con sus manos y continuar disparando.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, comenzó a dispararle a todo GUN que se le acercara, utilizaba un arma que lanzaba redes de muy bajo voltaje como para desmayar a alguien. Su locura llegó a los extremos hasta que se le acabó-pero que mierda...-ya no sabía que hacer, ahora si que estaba en peligro, hasta estaba la fuerza más especial de los GUN. Shadow comenzó a correr como un loco hasta que sacó su chaos emerald pero aún quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación que usaba para disparar, esta vez tomó una bazooca-AHORA SI SE VAN A ARREPENTIR-apretó el gatillo haciendo volar a unos cuantos autos.

El general de los GUN estaba allí y pudo ver la locura que aquel erizo azabache llevaba al portar un arma en manos. Shadow estaba enloquecido por aquellas armas, no permitía que nadie se le acercase.

-- --

Sonic se encontraba en el sillón junto con Chris y Amy hablándole al mismo tiempo por el comportamiento que llevaba últimamente, entonces fue cuando vio que el programa que estaba viendo fue interrumpido por el noticiero y logró ver la imagen de su erizo azabache iluminado por la luz de un helicóptero, Sonic quería escuchar pero los dos aún continuaban hablándole-MIERDA, se quieren callar y mirar lo que pasa?-Sonic apuntó a la tele.

-Sonic cui...-Amy fue interrumpida por Chris, que le tapó la boca para escuchar lo que decía.

-"el terror volvió a las calles de Station Squere por un erizo negro, Shadow the Hedgehog, al que se le había creído muerto, ha vuelto a atacar tal y como hizo hace tres años, por lo que se ve, aporta armas de los GUN y el equipo especial no lo pueden detener"-todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta.

Sonic salió a velocidad supersónica de la mansión y se encontró con Rouge...

-SONIC, SONIC, SHADOW ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!!!-gritaba la murcielaga con desesperación

-ya sé, acabó de ser una noticia nacional-le dijo

-y que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Rouge preocupada

-vamos a buscarlo!!!-dijo y ambos fueron corriendo en busca de Shadow

-- --

-JAJA, ESTO LES PASA POR NO TENER NADA MEJOR QUE HACER MÁS QUE METERSE CON MIGO-Shadow estaba en el puro éxtasis de la locura, seguía disparando y el ejercito no se rendía.

Sonic y Rouge encontraron al general de los GUN y se acercaron a él-ESPERE-gritó Sonic.

-que pasa?-preguntó el general

-no lo maten, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, pero no le hagan daño-dijo Rouge.

-bien-respondió

Sonic se centró en medio de todo el ejercito para ir en busca de Shadow, esquivaba todos los disparos tanto de los GUN como los de Shadow hasta llegar hasta él.

Shadow le llegó un instinto y rápidamente se volteó y con el arma apuntó a la frente del ser que estaba detrás de él, cuando estaba a puntos de apretar el gatillo, se dio cuenta que era Sonic.

Shadow dejó caer el arma al ver que las gemas de Sonic empezaban a inundarse y en ese momento los GUN le dispararon una red eléctrica que lo dejó paralizado. Los soldados lo envolvieron en otra red, lo metieron en una camioneta y se lo llevaron.

Sonic volvió a sí mismo y por el susto se fue corriendo-SONIC, haaa-Rouge se quedó sola y fue en busca de Sonic.

-- --

La camioneta estaba por llegar al cuartel donde Shadow había saboteado antes, al llegar lo metieron en una capsula y lo llenaron de cables que se pegaban en el cuerpo

-- --

Rouge seguía buscando a Sonic pero no lograba encontrarlo-SONIC, SOOOONIC-lo llamaba pero nadie respondía, estaba asustada, su amigo estaba en peligro y Sonic había desaparecido.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse logró encontrarse con aquel erizo azul que estaba sentado y llorando un poco, Rouge se acercó-Sonic, que te pasa?-preguntó algo triste

Sonic levantó la mirada-Shadow casi me mata-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-patrañas, Sonic, esas armas no sirven para matar-se sentó junto a él-además, fue conciente de no disparar al verte-intentaba consolarlo

-si pero ese no es el problema-susurró

-a que te refieres?-preguntó Rouge

Sonic exhaló-es.. que... creo que me enamoré de él-dijo muy triste-y me dolió mucho ver de la manera en que me apuntaba con esa arma-

Rouge se quedó sin habla-Sonic, si en verdad lo amas, debes ir a salvarlo de los GUN, él ya te salvó una vez, es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo si es que lo amas-

Sonic razonó con sus pensamientos y su alma-tienes razón-dijo incorporándose- no voy a permitir que lo vuelvan a alejar de mí, no voy a permitir que logren matarlo y no voy a ceder a nada hasta tenerlo junto a mí porque YO AMO A MI RIVAL-Sonic salió corriendo a velocidad supersónica.

-ESO ES SONIC, DEFIENDE TUS SENTIMIENTOS-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, lloraba al haber presenciado un acto tan novelesco(Sam: Rouge emocional XD).

-- --

Mientras tanto en el cuartel...

-señor, las máquinas están encendidas y el sujeto está sedado-dijo un soldado

-...-no dijo nada

-señor, que le sucede? se llevará a cabo la ejecución?-preguntó

-no lo sé, dicen que él es un experimento, quizá lo podríamos reprogramar para que trabaje para nosotros-respondió

-Señor, permítame recordarle que todos los clones han sido eliminados, él es la original forma de vida más perfecta-

-bien, entonces preparen todo para la ejecución, vamos a matarlo de una forma u otra-dijo

-- --

Sonic se había filtrado en el cuartel pero no encontraba a Shadow, se estaba desesperando, cada minuto que pasaba les facilitaba a los GUN saber como matarlo.

De repente vio a un soldado entrar en un cuarto, Sonic se metió en los ductos de ventilación y pasó por ese cuarto(Sam: muy de misión de espías).

Y allí estaba Shadow, encapsulado e inmóvil...

-preparen el veneno "muerte súbita"-dijo el general, Sonic al oír eso se quedó sin a matar a Shadow.

Uno de los soldados metió en un tuvo aquel liquido azul(Sam: el verde es muy predecible -.-)que éste se dirigía pos todos los cables que Shadow tenía conectado.

El veneno estaba llegando al cuerpo y en eso Sonic salió del conducto, esquivó a los soldados y rompió la capsula con un "sprint attak"(Sam: se escribe así?).

Aquel movimiento permitió a Sonic rebotar y atacar a todos los soldados con un efecto "pinball".Al ver a todos los soldados inconcientes y una alarma sonando fuertemente, tomó a Shadow entre sus brazos y escapó.

Corría lo más fuerte que podía, esquivaba Soldados y disparos hasta que al fin salió con su premio entre brazos.Aún seguía corriendo rápido hasta perder la vista del cuartel.

Sonic, se sentó y puso a Shadow en sus piernas-Shadow, Shadow despierta por favor-Sonic empezó a sacar lágrimas(Sam: *lagrimeada*)

Sonic posó su frente en la de Shadow y cerró sus ojos para ver algún indicio de que esté vivo-Shadow, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo-cada segundo que pasaba Sonic lo abrazaba más furte. Le comenzaba a temblar la boca al tenerlo tan cerca y en un ademán desesperado chocó sus labios con los de Shadow de una manera muy suave. De una manera muy suave le dio su primer beso a Shadow

Sonic pudo sentir su cálida respiración, respiración?, SHADOW ESTA VIVO, Sonic se separó y comenzó a zarandearlo-SHADOW, SHADOW DESPIERTA ESTAS VIVO-

Shadow abrió los ojos suavemente y lo primero que vio fueron uno brillantes ojos esmeraldas-S...Sonic?-preguntó al ver aquellos ojos tan cautivadores-que pasó?-

Sonic volvió a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad y abrazó a Shadow con todas sus fuerzas-Shadow, estas vivo-dijo muy alegre.

-que haces? faker suéltame, necesito mi espacio personal-Shadow volvía a estar de broma

-si, es que pensé que habías muerto-Sonic lo soltó

-Sonic-

-si Shadow?-preguntó

Shadow miró al suelo-lamento haberte dicho todo eso, no era de enserio, todo fue una mentira-dijo triste-y también lamento haberte apuntado con el arma, no fue mi intención.

-yo tampoco te odio, sí, somos rivales pero eso no significa que te odie-

-gracias por salvarme-dijo incorporándose

-de nada-dijo haciendo lo mismo-volvamos, ahora ambos tendremos que refugiarnos-dijo encaminadote a la mansión.

Sonic estaba alegre, Shadow esta vivo y ahora nada le importaba más que tenerlo a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible.

Continuará...QUE K-WWWWWYYYYYYYY estuvo, no les parece?, si les gusto y quieren leer el siguiente capítulo dejen reviews.  
Sweet Kisses nWn


	8. Discusiones Prt1

Capítulo 8: Discusiones Prt.1

-no, no creo que lo hubiesen logrado-

-pues, créeme que si no te salvaba quizá ya no estarías aquí-

-lo dudo-

-vamos Shadow, dilo-

-NO-

-dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo,-

-pero que hincha eres!!!-

-vamos, es una sola palabrita-

-no te la pronunciaré-

-no seas limoncito, dímelo o no te hablaré más-

-sabes que preferiría que me ignores antes de que te lo diga-

-SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, dimeló-se enojó

Shadow rodeó los ojos-gracias-dijo casi en susurros

-gracias por que?-preguntó Sonic

-haaa-suspiró-gracias por salvarme de los GUN-

-ASÍ SE HABLA, ahora volvamos a lo de Chris-dijo encaminándose a la casa del niño

Iban caminando hasta que se oyó una risita de una niña-Shadow, no sabía que te reías y de esa manera-

-ya callate, la risa viene de por allá-apuntó a un arbusto-mmm, que abra-Shadow se acercó lentamente y corrió las repente, un chao se le saltó en la cara-HAAAAAA, QUITENMELO, QUITENMELÓ-gritaba y corría de un lado a otro mientras Sonic estaba tirado en el suelo destellándose de la risa-POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME LO QUITE DE ENCIMA-

Una coneja de tonos marrones crema se hizo notar ante los ojos de Shadow al sacarle la pequeña criatura que tenía en su cara-o.O"-la coneja se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era aquel al que le socorría ayuda-Mr. Shadow? es usted?-preguntó con una voz muy muy muy aguda.

-que es esa bola de pelos-dijo apuntando al chao

-es un chao que me encontré, quiere adoptarlo Mr. Shadow?-le dijo dándole el chao en la cara

-mmm...en este momento no estoy para criar cosas como esa, ya me tengo que soportar a la última cosa que me encontré-dijo apuntando a Sonic.

-esas cosas duelen-dijo con un puchero-ya sé, lo cuidaremos nosotros dos, que te parece?-dijo tomando al chao en manos-no creo que sea difícil-

-no sé, esa cosa está enferma, es negro y fucsia, por los que ví en la calle, acostumbran ser celestes-dijo desconfiado del pequeño ser

-es un dark type, perfecto para usted-dijo Cream

-me lleva, y como lo llamaremos?-dijo Shadow picándolo suavemente con su dedo índice

-ya que ustedes lo criarán, se les podría poner...mmm...que les parece Sonadow-dijo Cream

-QUE?!!!-ambos se la quedaron mirando con cara de susto.

-huum...BIENVENIDO Mr. SHADOW!!!-gritó abrazando fuertemente al erizo azabache, este solo se limitó a devolverle el abrazo, no quería que un niño sufra un atentado, la coneja se soltó-lo siento, pero se está atardeciendo y debo volver a casa-dijo contenta-adiós Mr. Sonic-le estrechó la mano-adiós Mr. Shadow, espero que lo cuiden bien-dijo también estrechándole la mano-adiós Sonadow-dijo acariciando al chao.

Cream se había ido-menuda rarita-dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos-a esa cosa no la nombro ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-dijo apuntando al chao.

-lo sé, es un nombre muy raro, hasta me suena muy pervertido pero debemos cuidar a esta criatura-dijo acariciándolo.

-pues fíjate que lo harás tu solo-se cruzó de brazos

-así te vas a comportar cuando tengas familia?-le gritó

-perdón?-shadow lo miró algo raro

-amm, me refiero que si algún día llegarías a tener un hijo te vas a comportar de esa manera?-preguntó algo sonrojado

-y desde cuando te interesa la paternidad?-se sentó en el pasto

-HO VAMOS, tienes 50 años, en algún momento ganas de ser padre te ha dado-dijo meciendo al chao

-a ti no se tendría que pasar por tu mente eso a tan temprana edad, al menos que hayas embarazado a Amy o.O"-dijo asustado

-NO, SI NI SIQUIERA LA AMO, COMO VAS A PENSAR ESO DE MI?-preguntó

-y tú como vas a pensar que tenga un hijo?-le gritó

-es lo normal, no te parece?-le preguntó

-oye, este tema nunca se me dio por discutirlo, yo me voy-dijo incorporándose y alejándose

-ESPERA!-dijo haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar al erizo-que es lo que comen?-preguntó

-tks, y a mí me vas a preguntar?-se quejó

-- --

Sonic y Shadow llegaron a la casa de Chris, allí estaba Tails quien tomó al chao en brazos-PERO QUE HERMOSO CHAO-dijo abrazando fuertemente a la criatura.

-awww, Sonic, es hermoso-dijo Amy-y como se llama?-ambos erizos se miraron asustados

-emmm, tengo que ir a ver a Rouge-Shadow se fue a la cocina

Shadow se sentó en la mesa junto con Rouge mientras a sus espaldas estaba la puerta abierta y se podía divisar a Amy ahorcando a Sonic a lo y Rouge platicaban tranquilamente.

-Rouge, no crees que Sonic se comporta algo raro últimamente?-preguntó

-a que te refieres?-

-no sé, desde que me encontró no se separa de mí, varias veces cuando está conmigo, se pone más chiquilín de lo habitual, hasta me abrazó dos veces-prefirió quitarle la parte en donde se estaban por besar-ahora me dice algo raro de como me voy a comportar si tuviese un hijo y todo el royo, no te parece extraño que Sonic ande pensando en la paternidad a los 18?-

-"mierda, tiene 18 y ya quiere con Shadow?-pensó-déjalo, no sabe que sentir, Sonic ha llorado por ti desde que desapareciste, cuando creyó que moriste no volvió a ser el mismo de piénsalo, él te ve como un ejemplo a seguir, el es un niño y tu un "responsable mayor", te necesita mucho en su vida-

-...-Shadow lo miró con rareza- me necesita?-

-pues claro, es decir, tú eres como una figura paterna para él, ya que nunca conoció a sus padres intenta reflejar a su padre en tí-dijo nerviosa, no sabía que decir para evitar que Shadow sepa la verdadera verdad

-mmm, no hay duda de que se le volteó el cerebro cuando llegó Sonadow-dijo enojado

-Sonadow?-preguntó Rouge-quien es Sonadow?-

-un Chao que nos regaló Cream-

-awww, y en donde está?-

-en el living con Sonic y...-Shadow se paró-MIERDA-Shadow corrió al living y vio a Amy llorando mientras Sonic estaba más azul de lo habitual, Shadow separó a la eriza de Sonic y este se desmayó sobre el suave pecho de Shadow-ni me quiero imaginar de como comenzó esto-dijo Shadow

-Amy, que te sucede?-dijo Rouge

-eso es lo que sucede-señaló a Sonic y Shadow que ahora lo sostenía ya que se había desmayado-primero se van toda una tarde, luego son amigos y ahora esto-apuntó a Sonadow-ese nombre lo debieron haber elegido ellos, Y TÚ-apuntó a Shadow-suelta a mi Sonic, deja de querer ligártelo o de verdad te arrepentirás-

La furia de Shadow creció-a mí me importa un comino lo que me digas, ahora se porque sonic no te ama, eres fastidiosa, muy posesiva y engranda, eres una TARADA! y lo peor de todo es que atacaste a tú "amado" de esa manera además de tarada eres una bruta-(Sam: *aplaudiendo*)

Shadow soltó a Sonic y tomó a Sonadow-vámonos, aquí el aire está apestado de un color rosa molesto-Shadow se alejó para irse a la terraza de su cuarto.

Todos se quedaron mamados, en especial Amy, le habían insultado en la cara, Amy se largó a llorar y se fue corriendo del living.

Sonic comenzó a despertarse-Sonic estas bien?-preguntó al zorrito

Comenzó a toser y por inercia llevó sus manos a su cuello-que pasó?-preguntó

-Amy casi te mata y Shadow te salvó-dijo Rouge-ambos se pelearon y se fueron-

-- --

Sonic se acercó al cuarto de Shadow, su mano estaba sobre la perilla, negó con la cabeza y fue al cuarto de Amy, golpeó la puerta-emm...puedo pasar?-preguntó

-si-dijo pasó y se acercó a ella.

-que tienes?-preguntó Sonic algo preocupado-por qué te comportas de esa manera con nosotros, que te hicimos?-dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Amy

-él intenta separarte de mí, he visto como se la pasan juntos, como te notas más divertido cuando estás junto a él o cuando te sientes preocupado porque no está, hasta noté como se te quebró el alma cuando lo viste caer-aún seguía sacando pequeñas lágrimas.

-bueno, también me pondría de esa manera si les llegara a pasar lo mismo, ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, Shadow también es mi amigo, aunque nos peleemos o seamos rivales, no sé por que te incomoda tanto-

-porque comienzo a pensar de que lo amas-aún tenía la mirada en el suelo-Sonic, tú ya sabes que te amo y por más que intente no te puedo conquistar, que hay de malo en mí?-(Sam: todo ¬¬)

Sonic, no quiso decir nada pero era peor callar que hablar-bueno, para comenzar, me asustaste mucho cuando me atacaste de esa manera, te enojas fácilmente, siempre dices que me necesitas para ir de compras cuando sabes que otros me necesitan más y no soporto que seas tan posesiva con migo, yo no te odio, es más, eres una amiga pero cuando intentas ser más que eso, las cosas se ponen complicadas-

Amy bajó aún más la cabeza-es que yo te amo, por que no me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti?-

-te comprendo-dijo-de verdad te comprendo pero quiero que pienses que es lo que también quiero yo y no tú sola-Sonic se incorporó y salió del cuarto.

-- --

Sonic estaba en su cuarto acostado en la cama, no tenía ganas de pensando en lo que dijo Amy, en verdad era amor lo que sentía ella por él pero Sonic amaba a Shadow, estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel ser oscuro.

Sonic serró sus ojos pero sin dormirse, en ese momento algo comenzó a zarandearlo, abrió los ojos suavemente y vio a los ojos del dueño de su corazón.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Shadow

continuará...


	9. Discusiones Prt2

Capítulo 9: Discusiones Prt.2

Hace 5 minutos...

Shadow abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la serró de tal brutalidad que se oyó en todo el ó a Sonadow en la cama y se acercó al balcón de la ventana de su habitación.

En ese momento contempló la luna de tal manera que parecía que toda su rabia se haya ido, luna llena, una noche especial, única, en pocas palabras, las noches de luna llena le encantaba, tenía un resplandor único.

-que idiota es esa Amy, se cree que soy un abusivo o un...-Shadow se enfureció al recordar aquella palabra, una palabra que siempre había salido de su boca por más que se esfuerce en demostrarle que no era como ella pensaba.

Flash Back

Todos estaban en la colonia espacial ARK, Shadow estaba charlando dudosamente con Cream...

-muchas gracias -dijo contenta y se marchó. Minutos más tarde, oyó a Amy platicar con Cream-no Amy, me ayudó, el no es malo-dijo con mucha seguridad

-yo no lo creo, tiene cara de abusivo, para mí que intentaba desnudarte con la mirada o abalanzarse sobre ti para... Cream no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ese pervertido-aquellas palabras hicieron que Shadow se sienta el peor de las miserias existentes aunque supiera que ni en su vida haría tal monstruosidad

Fin del Flash Back

Alguien tocó en la puerta-Shadow? estas bien?-preguntó una voz de mujer

-hah?...si, estoy bien-respondió en voz baja-no me pasa nada

-bueno, puedo pasar?-preguntó

-si, pasa, no hay problema-respondió

Rouge entró y vio a Shadow en la terraza de la ventana y un adorable Chao durmiendo estirado en su cama-jeje, menudo pancho te ha salido-dijo divertidamente al ver al se acercó hasta Shadow y se puso a contemplar la luna de la misma manera que él-por favor, dime que te pasa-

Shadow solo hacía notar una cara de tristeza y melancolía-Rouge, alguna vez pensaste cosas malas sobre mí o cuando me quitaste de aquella cápsula?-preguntó

-por que dices eso?-Rouge al ver su cara solo se limitó a responder-no Shadow, no pensé mal de ti ni por un segundo, tampoco cuando me tuviste que tomar para salvarme de la explosión(Sam: la explosión en "Sonic X", si es que lo recuerdan)-es más, con el paso del tiempo, uno se acostumbra a ver tu jeta y comienza a pensar que solo es un crío encabronado-le dijo dándole un par de golpecitos en el brazo con el codo.

-jeje, bueno, al menos sé que alguien me estima en esta casa-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Rouge comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón-mi corazón, aquí hay alguien que hace más que estimarte pero ese alguien no soy yo-(Sam: CHAN!)Shadow quedó algo confuso

-no entiendo-respondió

-tks, que alguien siente un increíble sentimiento por ti-trató de hacer entender al erizo

-Rouge, ve al maldito grano-Shadow no soportaba que le hablaran con códigos

-que en esta casa hay alguien que te ama de amor, del sentimiento de querer tenerte cerca todo el tiempo, erizo ignorante-

-a mí? quien?-preguntó Shadow

-no sé, eso lo debes averiguar tú pero eso no importa, ahora ve al cuarto de Sonic y discútele sobre por que te hizo sentirte tan mal su novia-

-NO es su novia, el mismo me lo dijo-

-ok, ok, ok, solo ve a su cuarto y si no descifraste a la persona que te ama, llámame mañana en la mañana-Rouge se fue y cerró la puerta.

-jeje, se piensa que yo voy a ir al cuarto de Sonic a discutirle eso?, tks, esa tipa está loca-

-- --

Más tarde...

-Sonic, Sonic despierta-Shadow vio que Sonic abría suavemente sus ojos-tenemos que hablar-

-si Shadow, que pasa?-preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama-te sucede algo malo?-preguntó

-hay algo muy importante de lo que te tengo que hablar-dijo mirando al suelo y frotando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha-no sé si estuviste al tanto de la situación pero te lo debo decir-

-cuéntame-Sonic quedó intrigado

-mira, yo no tengo nada contra tu novia pero hay algo en ella que me cae mal y es que me dijo algo muy malo, algo que en verdad, por más que poco me interesase, me dolió-

-que te dijo?-Sonic se preocupó

-me dijo pervertido-Sonic se impresionó aún más y a la vez sintió una leve rabia que ni en su vida había conocido-el punto es que tú también piensas lo mismo?-Shadow levantó la mirada y miró a las gemas de Sonic.

La luz de la luna resplandeciente, se metía por la ventana abierta para apoyarse justo en los rubíes de Shadow, haciéndolo más irresistible que perdió todo el aire que tenía al ver aquellos ojos, no podía hablar, se sentía demasiado incomodo, si seguía mirando a aquel ser tan atractivo terminaría cometiendo un error-Sonic, tu piensas lo mismo de mí?-volvió a preguntar al ver que Sonic se había desconcentrado

-n...no Shadow, yo nunca pensaría eso de nadie y menos de ti-dijo mirando al suelo, no quería ver esos delicados ojos ni un segundo más.

Shadow pensó que dejó de mirarlo solo para que no se diera cuenta que mentí delicadeza, tomó el mentón de Sonic haciendo que lo vea a los ojos-si no piensas que soy un pervertido, que es lo que en verdad piensas de mí?-dijo acercándose a los labios de Sonic milímetro por milímetro a cada palabra.

-Shha...Shaa-Sonic no podía hablar, se sentía tan abrumado por el momento que no sentía que era él mismo, su respiración se volvía agitada, loca, hasta sentirla inútil de corazón parecía querer escaparse por la garganta.

-shhh-le silenció Shadow-no te voy a hacer nada malo-le dijo dijo poniendo la otra mano en su cintura.

Sonic ya no se resistía más ante nada, aquel momento incomodo aumentó cada vez que Shadow se acercaba más, sin tener el control de sus brazos, estos rodearon el cuello oscuro de su ser repente sintió un hormigueo recorrer por sus labios, la verdad Shadow solo le dio un casto beso, ese momento se volvió muy lento, a Sonic ya nada parecía importarle más que estar solo con Shadow en aquella resplandeciente noche que parecía demostrar ser única.

Shadow se separó dejando a Sonic ancioso-lo siento, yo no debí hacer eso-respondió con la voz cohibida

-Shadow, te amo-susurró

-que?-preguntó asombrado

-te amo como jamás amé a alguien en mi vida-dijo lanzándose al pecho de Shadow y hundir su cara en el suave mechón de algodón-te amo y no quiero volverte a perder-decía llorando

-yo también te amo, pero...-Shadow se preocupó

-pero que?-preguntó Sonic

-Sonic, has pensado en todas las negativas que llevamos?-Sonic se puso a pensar, en verdad eran muchas-tú tienes 18 y yo ya soy un mayor de 50, ambos tenemos a alguien que no nos permitiría expresar nuestro amor, yo fui enviado para destruirte a ti y al mundo y tu para defenderlo-

-lo se pero tenemos una positiva que le gana a todo eso, y es que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Shadow, esta noche quiero estar contigo y solo contigo-dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

-y que pasa si terminas herido por estar conmigo, no quiero que te pase lo que le pasó a María, no quiero que mueras por mi culpa-dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas-Sonic, yo soy un peligro para todos-

-Shadow tranquilo, no nos pasará nada malo-Sonic se acercó a los labios de Shadow para degustarlos con más pasión, con más deseo por aquel ser oscuro-Shadow, te amo y te prometo que nada nos volverá a separar-dijo chocando sus labios con los de Shadow

-Sonic, yo también te amo-Shadow recostó suavemente a Sonic, pero aun sin dejarlo de besar se colocó encima de él.

Ahora Shadow masajeaba con suma suavidad los labios de Sonic con su lengua, la saliva caía dentro de la tibia cavidad de Sonic haciendo que este pudiera saborear aquel gusto tan exquisito, Shadow pasaba sus manos por toda la cadera de Sonic, y este hacía lo mismo para después ascender a su oscura espalda.

Sonic se sacó un guante y con esa mano desguantada comenzó a acariciar su cara para después bajar hasta el suave pecho de Shadow, eso en verdad lo excitaba, esa incomodidad se convirtió en un ambiente perfecto y especial para aquella noche de luna comenzó a presionarse más fuerte en Sonic, se quería unir con él para que nunca vuelvan a estar volvió tomar con delicadeza el rostro de Shadow para hacerle entender que no quería separarse por nada en el mundo.

Sonic en un ademán desesperado, comenzó a morder el labio inferior de Shadow de tal manera que a este le dejaba marcas, no sabía como liberarse de aquel calor que ahora estaba disipado por todo su mordidas ya le empezaba a arder y decidió bajar un poco más, Shadow comenzó a lamer y morder el cuello de Sonic con lujuria y pasión, no dejaba de excitarse al oír a su pequeño gemir con más fuerza.

-haa...shaad...shadooo...hah-Sonic no podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado abrumado por el momento, sentía el calor llenando su corazón, pidiendo unirse a el erizo de color noche.

Shadow se separó de su cuello y se acercó a la cara-que tienes, pasa algo?-preguntó al oírlo de esa manera.

Sonic solo negaba con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en él-Shadow...-no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos tan cautivadores-yo...quiero que me tomes, quiero ser solo tuyo y de nadie más-

-que?-

Continuará...  
Super, mega, re contra hyper CHAAAANNN!!! en el próximo cap, habrá lemon HHUUUJJUUU


	10. Luna, resplandeciente rayo de amor

Esto es Sonadow lemon, si no les gusta no se porque están acá y para las fans, espero que les agrade, no aptos para menores de mi edad o de mente sana XD. AQUI LES VAAAAAA

-- --

Capítulo 10:Luna, resplandeciente rayo de amor

Samy-says:

-que?-preguntó Shadow sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír

-Shadow, yo te amo y quiero que me tomes para que nunca nos vuelvan a separar-dijo Sonic muy decidido a que Shadow tomase su cuerpo

-Sonic, yo también te amo más que a nada en la vida-dijo abrazándolo-pero piénsalo, solo tienes una virginidad, estas seguro que me la quieres ofrecer?-preguntó

-más seguro que nunca Shadow-dijo rodeando el cuello de Shadow con sus brazos-quiero que tú me tomes, porque mi cuerpo siempre te perteneció-Shadow se dio cuenta que Sonic estaba decidido a todo, él tampoco aguantaba las ganas de hacer suyo a aquel erizo azul.

Shadow vio las esmeraldas de Sonic, estas notaban un enorme brillo de inocencia, mientras que los rubíes de Shadow se notaba un pequeño aire de lujuria y tomó el rostro de Sonic con una mano y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciar sus labios con mucha suavidad, esa noche debía ser muy especial para él, ya que era la noche en donde sus cuerpos se unirán.

Shadow comenzó a besarlo de nueva cuenta, este beso fue mucho más jugoso y duradero que el anterior, mordía y saboreaba aquellos suaves y tiernos labios, excitado comenzó a frotarse en el cuerpo de Sonic, sintiendo como el suyo se unía al de él, el pequeño azul ya sentía sus mejillas arder mientras Shadow exploraba cada parte de su tibia cavidad, Sonic también hacia lo mismo para después entrelazar su lengua con la de Shadow.

Sonic rodeó el cuello de Shadow con sus brazos, mientras este manoseaba todo el cuerpo de Sonic de una manera suave pero a la vez enloquecedora, pasaba por sus hombros, pecho, caderas, vientre hasta llegar a las entrepiernas y volver por el mismo camino, Shadow seguía pegándose más a Sonic, quería fundirse en Sonic para hacer a su amor inmortal.

Cuando el aire se acabó ambos se soltaron, Shadow bajó hasta el cuello de Sonic, mordiéndolo con mucha pasividad. Sonic solo daba unas pequeñas risitas ya que en ese lugar le deba cosquillas. Sonic tiró la cabeza para atrás para hacer más espacio, Shadow seguía lamiendo dejando un gran rastro de saliva tibia por todo su cuello. En ese momento el ojiesmeralda se sentía tan salvaje que comenzó a arañar toda la espalda de Shadow con tal fuerza que lo hizo sangrar un poco, vio que su mano había un poco de su sangre y la lamió saboreando aquel liquido que ahora sabía delicioso

Shadow pasó por uno de los brazos de Sonic hasta llegar a la mano que aún tenía el guante, se la quitó con los dientes para encontrarse con su brazalete perdido-nunca te olvidé-le dijo Sonic al ver que Shadow se dio cuenta a donde fue a parar su otro brazalete, Shadow lamió aquel brazalete, Sonic solo se excitaba más al ver aquella acción. No podía dejar de ver como Shadow lamía aquel brillo dorado con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

Cuando terminó de lamer el brazalete, bajó por el mismo brazo y empezó a lamer la sensible piel de su pecho. Sonic solo tiraba la cabeza para atrás al sentir aquellas extrañas caricias, luego comenzó a morder un poco, saboreando más de aquella dulce piel, Sonic acariciaba los erizos de Shadow mientras arrinconaba su rostro con su pecho para sentirlo más cerca.

Tomy-says:

Sonic giró quedando sobre Shadow, con suavidad le quitó ambos guantes para luego meter dos dedos de Shadow en su boca, el ojicarmín se excitaba cada vez más al ver eso, vio como la luna perfecta en su brillo caía resplandeciente sobre el cuerpo de su amado y amante que estaba sobre él, ni en sueños podría presenciar lo que veía.

Su cuerpo azul, más brillante con la luz de la luna, sus esmeraldas perfectas y la posición en la que estaba.

Sonic miraba a Shadow, miraba sus ojos brillantes, llenos de misterio y su cuerpo perfecto había adoptado un color grisáceo oscuro pero a la vez rallos de luna parecía volverlos de una forma más salvaje y sensual.

Sonic volvió a besar a Shadow, mientras este solo lo acercaba más y más, después bajó un poco y comenzó a correr el pelo de su suave pecho para encontrarse con una delgada línea oscura, Sonic comenzó a lamerla con suavidad, Shadow solo tenia una gran sensación de placer.

Sonic bajó hasta las piernas de Shadow y le quitó sus air Shoes. Ahora sí, no había ninguna barrera para que uno sienta el cuerpo del otro.

Después de quitarle las air shoes, comenzó a subir despacio con la lengua para encontrarse con la erección de Shadow, Sonic, con delicadeza lo tomó y lo lamió.

Shadow pensó que ya no podía sentir mas placer, estaba muy equivocado, Sonic se introdujo todo el miembro de Shadow en la boca y empezó a lamerlo con mayor intensidad y de vez en cuando proporcionándole unas leves mordidas que hacían que Shadow gimiera mas fuerte, su vientre comenzaba a temblar de tanto placer que recibía.

Para Sonic, le era mas difícil mover el miembro en su boca, así que comenzaba a morderlo mas seguido, luego se lo sacó de la boca y se lo volvió a meter de lleno para esta vez poder lamerlo con facilidad.

-aahh...So...aaah...Sonic...para que aaahh...me corro-Sonic solo aumento la intensidad, y en poco tiempo el semen de Shadow ocupó toda la boca de Sonic, el cual lamió hasta la última gota de aquel exquisito manjar.

Se acerco al oído de Shadow y le susurro-eres delicioso- dijo mientras lamía levemente su oreja, este aún no podía regular la respiració no dejaba de ver sus mejillas rojas de emoción y no dejaba de oír su jadeo y gemidos que solo él escucharía, nunca supo que detrás de un Shadow insensible haya alguien que en verdad demostraba lo que sentía

Samy-says:

Shadow al recuperar el aliento giró quedando sobre Sonic, lo miraba a los ojos, el ojiesmeralda en verdad se sentía excitado, Shadow lo volteó con suavidad y levantó un poco su azulada cadera-Sonic, esto va a ser más fácil para después-dijo Shadow al ver la cara de duda de Sonic, este dio un saltito al sentir una humedad caliente que entraba suavemente en su más oculta entrada. La lengua de Shadow comenzó a bailar dentro de Sonic haciendo que este sintiera mucho placer.

Sonic empezaba a alucinar de tanto placer que recibía, inconcientemente empezó a mover su cadera para sentir aquella lengua más gemidos se hacían constantes y fuertes, su cuerpo deseaba más atención que esa

Shadow sacó su lengua y se puso en posición-Sonic, debes tranquilizarte, esto te va a doler pero se te pasará enseguida-Sonic solo asintió, quería probar más de Shadow y no se opondría ante nada.

Shadow sostuvo fuertemente las caderas de Sonic y metió su erección de una vez, Sonic gritó un poco al sentir aquella brutalidad-Shadow, se más cuidadoso, me duele-dijo, aunque no sentía tanto dolor de lo que paresia, en verdad también disfrutaba al máximo aquel dolor, le gustaba.

Shadow se excitaba más al ver la cara de Sonic que combinaba placer con agonía, se veía sumamente delicioso-solo cálmate-después de eso, Shadow empezó con un salvaje vaivén, lo sacaba y lo metía por completo, Sonic apretaba la almohada e intentaba separarse de Shadow, sentía que se desgarraba hasta que entre tanto dolor sintió el salvaje placer que Shadow le hacia sentir, el salvajismo se disipó por todo el cuerpo de Sonic-aah...shh...shadow...más...más fuerte...aah-pidió Sonic entre gemidos.

Shadow tomó con más fuerza sus caderas y empezó a darle con todas sus fuerzas. Las uñas de Shadow se encarnaban en la carne de Sonic, que en aquel momento sentía aquel dolor un enorme placer.

Tomy-Says:

Shadow no dejaba de gemir, nunca había tenido esa sensación de salvajismo y placer, Sonic se excitaba cada vez más al oír los fuertes gemidos de Shadow, era fácil darse cuenta que disfrutaba por más que solo se moviese un poco, también sabía que por más que salvajes se hayan puesto, sabía que Shadow en verdad lo amaba, que le hacia el amor, un salvaje amor.

La cama comenzó a rechinar por las fuertes embestidas que Shadow le daba y también por el caluroso ambiente que se expandía por todo el cuarto, Sonic comenzó a embestir invertidamente para que su trasero chocara con más fuerza con la pelvis de Shadow.

Sonic comenzó a masturbarse fuertemente mientras Shadow estaba en el puro éxtasis, ya no lograba ver nada de colores originales, solo se dejaba comer por el deseo, la lujuria y las alucinaciones, el ojicarmín oyó que los gemidos de Sonic que se hacían más frecuentes hasta convertirse en gritos-s...Sonic...por favor, aguanta un poco más hag-dijo Shadow entre gemidos.

Ambos sentían que se mataban por tanto placer que se brindaban, la salvaje electricidad pasaba por ambos cuerpos como si de rayos se tratase, Sonic estaba empapado en sudor, arañaba y mordía la almohada con todas sus fuerzas y de sus mejillas brotaba aquel rojo lujuria que brillaba aún más por las lagrimas de placer y la brillante luna, ya no soportaba más, estaba en el puro clímax, hacía una fuerza increíble para aguantar un poco más de aquel delicioso placer.

Shadow tenía muy pocas fuerzas pero no le puso mucha importancia, solo Tania un par de gotas de sudor y sus majillas rosadas, comenzó a ejercer más fuerza, si es que se podía, ya no aguantaba, su ser salvaje se iba debilitando, ya no podía resistir un segundo más.

Sonic, en ese momento empezó a arañar con más fuerza, tanta fuerza que rompió las sabanas, ya lo sentía llegar y de pronto ambos dieron un leve grito para hacerse de un maravilloso orgasmo.

Aquel liquido blanco fluyó dentro de Sonic llenando toda su entrada de semen, en ese momento no podía haber sentido más rico, ese liquido tibio es la marca irrefutable de su amor, a Sonic no le importó haber ensuciado las sabanas.

Sonic cayó rendido y Shadow sacó su miembro con suma suavidad para luego caer rendido al lado de su amado azul, Shadow se quedó viendo los ojos de Sonic, el chico en verdad se sentía con una alegría que jamás había conocido, que jamás experimentó pero que le pareció algo mágico.

Sonic aún seguía apreciando esos ojos como la llama de su amor, Shadow miraba los ojos de Sonic, esos ojos que brillaban al igual que su amor resplandecía, esos ojos que nunca se apagarían, ese amor que nunca se extinguiría.

-Sonic, te amo-dijo abrazándolo y poniendo la cara de sonic en su suave y mojado pecho blanco.

-Shadow, yo también te amo, no quiero que nadie te vuelva a separar de mí, no lo toleraría-dijo también abrasándolo

Shadow puso a Sonic sobre él y le acarició la cabeza-no Sonic, nadie nos va a volver a separar, nuestro amor nunca se apagará-Shadow le dio un casto beso en los labios y ambos se durmieron al instante.

Continuará...


	11. Discuciones Prt3

Acá vamos, si lo sé, siguen con el anterior en mente, no?, bueno aquí les vaaaaaaaa

* * *

Capítulo 11: Discusiones Prt.3

Ya hace un par de horas que amaneció el sol, dos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con suavidad intentando recordar lo que sucedió anoche, alzó un poco la vista para posarla en la cara de un muy dormido Shadow.

Sonic puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Shadow y colocó su mentón sobre ellas, contemplando el pacifico rostro de Shadow, no dejaba de verlo, estaba con su cara dirigida a la puerta, su mano izquierda estaba posada al lado de su cara, mientras que la derecha estaba posada sobre las cintura de Sonic, sus labios entreabiertos algo hinchados y un poco magullados y su gesto de calma.

Sonic, vio por primera vez la otra cara de Shadow, una muy dulce y calmada, acarició la mejilla derecha de Shadow provocando que este se despertase.

Shadow solo se movió un poco dificultoso por tener al chico sobre él, frotó un poco sus ojos y se encontró con el ericito azulado con su mirada de felicidad-buenos días Shadow-dijo regalándole una autentica sonrisa.

Shadow sonrió cálidamente y pasó sus manos por la cabeza de Sonic acariciando sus púas-buenos días, mi azulito-pudo notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas del héroe al oír como lo llamó. Sonic le dio un suave beso en los labios y se le quedó contemplando aquellos brillantes rubíes, lo mismo hacia Shadow, se perdía en esas resplandecientes esmeraldas.

-estas bien?-preguntó Shadow, más bien era por querer joder un poco, sabía que Sonic estaba bien.

-si Shadow, mejor que nunca-dijo Sonic rodeando el pecho de Shadow con sus brazos y hundiendo su cara en el suave mechón de pelo blanquecino, no pudo evitar ronronear fuertemente, sentía que aquel vacío que tenía raramente en su corazón, fue llenado por el erizo de ojos rubí.

-Shadow, te amo-dijo Sonic muy contento, Shadow le respondió con un muy fuerte abrazo, ambos no se podían sentir más contentos.

* * *

Amy iba por toda la casa buscando a su querido Sonic, quería decirle que en verdad lo ama, que sin él, ella no podría vivir, y de paso disculparse si se encuentra con Shadow ya que Rouge le regañó como nunca en su vida. Pasaba por el techo, el living, la cocina.

Iba por todos lados hasta que decidió ir a su cuarto, Amy, indebidamente no tocó la puerta antes de entrar, ya que creía que no estaría allí. DIOS! SE HABIA quedó pálida al ver a Sonic recostado en el pecho de Shadow.

Amy se frotó los ojos con gran velocidad para volver a ver, y lo que vio no lo podía creer, solo vio a Sonic que la miraba enojado-que acaso no sabes tocar? SAL DE AQUÍ!-gritó Sonic eufórico.

Amy solo serró la puerta con rapidez y se quedó tiesa, era solo su imaginación ver aquella escena en donde Sonic y Shadow estarían juntos?, ES IMPOCIBLE! pensaba Amy, es imposible que dos rivales estén juntos, y encima dos hombres.

Solo dejó de pensar en ello, no sabía que creer-Sonic, cuando te levantes tengo que hablar contigo-dijo a trabes de la puerta.

-emmm...claro-Sonic se puso nervioso, rápidamente echo una mirada debajo de la cama-listo Shadow, ya se fue-dijo ayudando a Shadow a salir de abajo de la cama-lo siento pero Amy me da mucho miedo-dijo disculpándose por haberlo escondido.

-no importa-dijo acariciando la oreja de Sonic, este comenzó a ronronear de nueva cuenta-se lo vas a decir?-preguntó Shadow

-si, no quiero vivir escondiéndote solo por un capricho de ella-dijo abrazado a su amado-además me parece que no se la creyó-dijo

-bueno, por el momento no digas nada aunque Rouge ya sabe-

-jeje, Tails también ya lo sabe-dijo algo avergonzado

-mmmm...entonces solo quedan Chris, Cream, Knuckles, el Chaotix team y ...-Shadow se detuvo-Amy-dijeron al unísono-bien, no importa, todos van a enterarse a medida del tiempo, dudo mucho que Rouge sepa cerrar su bocaza con un chisme tan jugoso-dijo algo enojado.

Ambos se vistieron(bah, si ponerse madias, guantes y zapatillas se le llama vestir ¬¬)y bajaron a desayunar.

Shadow no pudo evitar ver a Rouge secreteándole a Chris solos en el living, se acercó hasta ellos-Rouge, debo hablar contigo y es urgente-dijo con su misma seriedad de siempre

-en un momento mi vida, ahora estoy hablando con Chris-dijo con la misma seriedad

-Rouge, tiene que ser en este mismo momento-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero serás, bien Chris, luego continuamos-Shadow y Rouge salieron a la puerta de la casa-muy bien, que es lo que pasa para que no me dejes hablar con Chris?-preguntó enojada

-yo te conozco más que a nadie, se que ya sabes todo-dijo con la mirada fría

-que se que?, de que me estas hablando?-preguntó con cara de duda

-a ver, hagamos acordarte, anoche cuando charlaba con Sonic vi un par de ojos color cristal asomados a la ventana, puede ser?-dijo enojado

-bueno, si "hablar" te refieres a que se chaparon toda la noche, es cierto, los vi-dijo contenta

Shadow no pudo articular palabra, Rouge los vio durante la noche, eso si es de pervertido-solo te pido una cosa, ninguna palabra a nadie de lo que viste ayer-

Chris abrió la puerta en ese momento-felicidades Shadow, que bien que estés de novio con Sonic-es evidente, Shadow debe asesinar a Rouge.

La murciélago se entró lo más rápido que pudo dentro de la casa para esconderse-y a esta que le pasa?-preguntó Chris

Shadow no sabía que decir, estaba tieso, Rouge los vio y creía que hasta se vio todo el "acto" de ambos, rápidamente vio a Chris (pobre, a este paso del tiempo Chris ya debe tener los ojos desviados del aburrimiento por no aparecer tanto ¬¬)-Chris, puedo confiar en que tú no le dirás nada a nadie de lo que te dijo Rouge?-

-claro, confía en mí-dijo muy contento

-emmm...see, lo que digas-Shadow se metió de nuevo a la casa.

* * *

Amy estaba junto a Sonic, aún pensaba que si lo que vio era mentira hasta que decidió tirársele encima-SOOONIIC-gritó contenta abrazando a Sonic que se estaba ahogando con un ese momento, Amy pudo percibir una mezcla de aroma en el aire, parecía que provenía de le puso muy poca importancia, Shadow y Chris entraron a la cocina y se encontraron con la acaramelada escena de Amy y Sonic.

-CHAN!-gritó Chris y salió corriendo de allí. Pero el problema era que Tails, Cream, Cheese y Sonadow aún seguían allí.

-Amy, por favor, discúlpese con Mr Shadow, fui yo quien le puso el nombre al chao, es que ellos se dispusieron a cuidarlo-dijo con cara de tristeza al igual que los dos chaos en sus brazos.

Amy suspiró y se acercó lentamente a Shadow, no podía verlo a los ojos, en verdad le tenía miedo desde aquel día en que lo abrazó, y Shadow parecía empeorar, él siempre miraba directamente a los ojos de las personas-Shadow, en verdad lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije, en verdad no eres como yo te creí, ayudaste mucho a Sonic y aún siendo tu rival-

-estas perdonada-dijo algo frío y con la mirada de furia, lo que acababa de ver no le agradó en absoluto.

-emmm...disculpen pero debo hablar con Sonic-dijo Amy tomando la mano de Sonic y yéndose al living.

En ese momento Chris y Rouge salieron de su escondite para verificar si todo estaba bien-al fin, Amy te pidió perdón-dijo Rouge

-si pero me parece que fue una farsa-dijo Shadow, el tenía experiencia y era inteligente, no se dejaría engañar por una niña torpe.

* * *

-Sonic, debemos hablar-dijo Amy

-si, que pasa?-preguntó algo nervioso

-Sonic, que sientes por mí?-

-Amy, otra vez con esas cosas-dijo triste

Amy tomó a Sonic por los bazos con delicadeza-Sonic, si tu quieres puedo cambiar pero no me rechaces-se entristecía

-Amy no te puedo amar-dijo mirando al suelo-por más que cambies y te esfuerces por atraerme, no lo lograrás-dijo cerrando sus ojos, no la quería herir pero si le seguía mintiendo llegaría a un punto en que sepa lo que por tanto tiempo le ocultaría-Amy, no te puedo amar porque yo ya amo a alguien-

Amy sintió su alma derrumbarse frente a sus ojos-de quien?-preguntó

-de Shadow-dijo

-COMO PUEDE SER?-gritó tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en la cocina salieron a ver que sucedía-COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR UN CHICO, Y ENCIMA EL? AQUEL QUE POR TANTO TIEMPO TE GOLPEO, TE HIRIO?-decía enojada-COMO ES QUE TE PUDO ATRAPAR TAN FACIL-

-Amy, en verdad lo siento pero él no me atrapó y yo sentía esto desde que lo conocí, desde la primera vez que lo vi-le decía-yo lamento en hacerte soñar de que algún día nos casemos pero las cosas son así, y recién ayer me di cuenta de que Shadow me ama tanto como yo a él-

En ese momento Amy le pegó una cachetada tan fuerte que se oyó por todo el living-NOOOOOOOOOO HAY NADA QUE VER ACA, VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS-dijo Chris llevándose a todos a la cocina.

-A NOOO, TU TE QUEDAS A EXPLICARME COMO HICISTE PARA LIGARTE A SONIC-dijo Amy con la mirada clavada en Shadow-entonces lo que vi hoy a la mañana era cierto?-preguntó

Sonic solo asintió, Amy ya sentía su alma morir, no sabía que hacer, Sonic intentó consolarla pero ella le amenazó con darle una cachetada más fuerte y subió las escaleras y se marchó.

Sonic quedó algo afligido por el momento, se sentía muy triste, cosa que Shadow no soportaba verle de esa manera-Sonic, estas bien?-preguntó Shadow, posando su mano en el hombro de Sonic, en ese momento quería ser más como amigo que como novio(lo siento pero me da cosa decir "novio" XD)

-la herí mucho, no creo que haya debido decirle-Sonic posó su cara en el hombro de Shadow-yo la quiero como amiga y por más que me golpee, me duele verla así, antes me sentía como ella-

-por que?-preguntó Shadow acariciándole los erizos a Sonic

-porque cuando aún no sabía lo que sentía por ti, tenía muchos celos de Rouge, estabas demasiado tiempo con ella pero lo remediabas cuando peleábamos-Shadow no podía creer lo que oía, Sonic tenía celos sin saber los sentimientos que él le inculcaba.

Todos salieron de la cocina y Sonic y Shadow se separaron-está todo bien?-preguntó Chris

-si-respondió Sonic sobándose la mejilla colorada por la cachetada-ya pasó todo-

-me alegro, esa Amy siempre arruina todo-dijo Rouge cruzándose de brazos-como se atreve a querer separar a una pareja tan perfecta(aguante Rouge!!! XD)-

Tails abrió mucho los ojos-YA SON PAREJA?-preguntó-Y TANTO TIEMPO QUE SONIC LO VANÍA DESEANDO-dijo provocando un leve sonrojo en Sonic

-yo sabía que había algo entre ustedes-dijo Cream muy contenta

-si, esto ya se la veía venir, si dicen de los que se odian se aman-dijo Chris

* * *

Después de un par de horas charlando de como fue que se enamoraron, que se dijeron cuando se reencontraron, y Shadow salieron de la casa, Sonic quería compartir todo junto a Shadow, lo único que quería era estar junto a él y a nadie más.

"Shadow en verdad me hace sentirme mejor y más protegido, me hace muy feliz que vuelva a estar a mi lado y esta vez nadie me va a separar de él, yo lo amo y el me ama con todo su ser, espero que las cosas comiencen a ser casi perfectas desde hoy" pensó Sonic

Shadow veía a Sonic tan pensativo que le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla aún colorada, el ojiesmeralda, muy contento se arrojó en sus brazos-tengo una idea-dijo Shadow tomando la mano de Sonic y comenzando a correr.

-a donde vamos?-preguntó Sonic

-jaja, ya verás-dijo llevándoselo a un lugar donde Shadow ya tenía pensado ir

Continuará...


End file.
